The Greatest Thing in This World
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Jean Laurant has had a hard life, when Draco arrives in Hogwarts and Jean's creature side recognizes Draco as his child, will Jean be able to live in peace? Or will he find something much, much better?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not dead I swear! Lol I've been working hard on the stories in my personal archive trying to finish them at last so they don't sit and gather dust for the rest of eternity. This story is complete, I have already finished it though I will still post the chapters separately. I'm trying to decide whether or not to post them one every week or how I will time the posts, I don't want to post it all at once because the last time I did that I received very little feedback. For those of you that _did_ review thank you from the bottom of my heart and know that like this story I have others on the back burner that I'm slowly working my way through. Very long stories...very, very long stories that are taking a lot of thought and precision to get through. At any rate please review?**

**WARNINGS**

**VIOLENCE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**CURSING **

**YOU WILL CRY- towards the end, it isn't all depressing I promise :-)**

**If I missed any warnings I apologize I think this pretty much covers it though...**

**REVIEW!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

Chapter 1

-Jean Laurent: Draco's First Year-

Jean Laurent panted heavily as the door closed behind him; so many times in his life he'd had no control over what happened, so many times he'd just been thrown here or there on fates whim. Not this time, not ever again! Determined violet eyes turned catlike and his lips pulled back to reveal pointed incisors- not today!

_Flashback to January 1981_

"It's getting worse darling." His father said as he stepped through the door, ashes had settled on his coat and Jean heard his mother whimper before he was deposited on the floor and she was rushing to him.

"I smell blood." She whispered fearfully. Jean watched his father's blue eyes grow inhuman tightening around the edges.

"It isn't mine love." He said reaching out and settling a hand on the back of her neck calming her easily. A soft sigh escaped her as she pressed into his chest her eyes, violet like Jean's fluttering in response to her mate's mere presence. "The dark lord's men have become violent, and the Ministry isn't any better, we have to leave here darling, it isn't safe any longer." The man said looking at Jean with a grim frown.

"Where will we go?" His mother whispered fearfully. "In France our people were burned, in Germany we were massacred, in Switzerland our kind were experimented on- there is no where to go! We can't keep running for the rest of our lives-!" Jean watched his father's sharp gaze silence her in an instant.

"I _will _protect you." He said forcefully.

Crash!

Jean's eyes widened as a bottle crashed through the window and fire spread across the carpet.

"Shit they must have followed me home- Jean hide boy! HIDE!" His father growled. Jean didn't think to argue, after all he was a Dinari submissive, until he found his own mate his father had complete control over the creature inside of him. "Don't make a sound Jean, not one peep! Angelina quickly up stairs, its better if you aren't together- go!"

CRASH!

Jean was summarily pushed into the small hiding place that had once served as a servant's entrance by the sheer force of his father's will. He watched with wide frightened eyes as the wall opposite of him exploded and his father shifted into his true form. Long razor sharp claws were drawn out of his fingers in defense, impressive wings that filled the whole of the room sprung from his back the inky black feathers rustling and shifting with magic. Jean couldn't see from where he was curled up, but he knew his father's teeth had sharpened, he knew that poison was beginning to form in his saliva.

"There he is get him!" A shout rang through the house.

"-a dark creature he'll slaughter your children in their beds men remember that!"

-shouldn't be here Moody the head auror will be furious-!"

"-nough chatting ladies!" Jean peaked through an air vent and watched in horror as the people kept coming, this wasn't just one or two men- this was easily a dozen fully trained men!

"For the greater good!"

"For the light!"

Jean watched his father battle the man, watched a claw reach out and cut across the one man's face robbing him of his eye. The man screamed and retaliated violently. For a short time Jean thought his father had a chance, after all the man was a star dueler, he was the strongest person Jean knew, though in his three year old mind there wasn't very much to compare to. But then, just when he thought his father would win, that they would survive- his mother flew down the stairs. Jean knew the moment he saw the wild look in her eyes that she only wanted to protect her mate, but she'd disobeyed him, her instincts had over ridden her need to obey him, after all if Jean was safe she had no reason not to protect her mate.

Jean's father's eyes met his in that critical moment, pupils dilating.

Be still.

Wait until its safe.

Hide who you are.

Never let them know.

These were the last instructions his father gave before in one instant Jean's family was torn apart. Jean watched with wide terrified eyes as a spell cut across his father as he reached to defend his mate, there was a short terrible ripping sound and a crunch before his body bent in half as it collided with his mother. Her eyes, violet like Jeans widened and twitched as reality came crashing down on her.

"No-" She whispered.

Run! Jean willed his lips stubbornly closed. Run!

But she stayed where she was; she cradled the broken body in her arms as it fell.

"Moody that's enough we got the one we were after-"

"Adavra Kedavra!" One green flash of light, a single spell and Jean watched his mother fall to the ground with blank eyes

"Moody you idiot bastard!"

"You can't believe anything that wears a dress! She was one of them too- look at her eyes!"

"Damn we've got to get out of here the Aurors have been alerted-"

"Clean this mess up!" The man Moody shouted his hand covering the blood stained side of his face where his eye had been cut out. The men cast spells and Jean shivered as fire grew around him. He stumbled to his feet and quickly made his way to the hidden cellar. The air was thick with smoke and tears dripped down his cheeks as he thought of his mother and father laying still and dead in the flames. He coughed and wiped his eyes as he tugged desperately at the iron ring that would open the door to their cellar. He used all of his three year old strength and still it didn't budge. The flames were growing, getting hotter, more brilliant, he was scared, so scared, and there was no one left to protect him, no one left to keep him safe! He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a wail of desperation.

Safe, he needed to be safe!

His father was gone though-

His mate!

His magic responded to the plea, reacted to his suffering. With a crack he was apparating across Britain. He stumbled as he landed right next to a bush. Silver gray eyes turned towards him in shock and Jean was terrified to feel a wand pointed at him. But this was his mate- this man who was wearing a silver mask and a black hooded cloak. The man let out a string of curses before scooping him up. Jean felt safe in the strong arms as he was shifted and carried frantically through what felt like a forest. Jean coughed as the smoke lingering in his chest irritated his lungs.

"Be silent!" The man hissed. "Merlin how did a child find himself in this god forsaken place!" The man growled. Jean felt his eyes widen. The man didn't know him? Couldn't tell that he was his mate? But then, he was covered in ashes, he probably smelled like smoke and his eyes were watering so much that they kept tearing up. "Best be glad you apparated boy, had I thought you were a mudblood you'd be dead." The man hissed. Jean wondered what that meant, but he was safe and warm and his mate would certainly take care of him, so as he felt his eyes begin to droop with exhaustion he didn't fight it, he let himself slip away into a dreamless sleep.

#$% #$% #$% #5

Jean pressed his lips into a thin line as he remembered that night. He'd been left by his mate, abandoned in a muggle orphanage. Later he'd learned why- his mate had a family already, a wife and a son, he had an heir, he didn't need the likes of Jean. Jean had grown up in poverty despite his family being truly wealthy. He'd hidden himself just like his father had told him to, he'd bid his time and then his letter to Hogwarts had come. He leaned his head back against the wall as he thought of that day. Bitterness had grown in him, a seed of vengeance that willed him to find and destroy the people that had killed his parents. And then there was a longing, a longing for the mate that he'd met and imprinted on but was left without.

Hogwarts…it seemed at the time like a reprieve from the squalor he was forced to live in, a place of hopes and dreams. But he hadn't met his mate that year; instead he'd learned that his mate was married- that his mate had a child, a family. Jean was not needed, which was why he'd been so callously left on the stoop of the orphanage that night.

Jean had decided at the end of that year that he didn't want to be a Dinari submissive; it meant that his freedom would be taken from him, and for what? A man who didn't need him, who wouldn't care at all for him? Jean had gone directly from Kings Cross station to Knockturne Ally where he bought his bracelets. Bracelets that would hide him from his mate and in his eyes keep him safe from a lifetime of servitude. And so he'd set about starting a new life. He stayed in Knockturne Ally, in a little flat that was hidden amidst the dark turning streets. His father had always said that the best place to hide was in plain sight after all and he'd had his family's fortune since the day he'd returned to the magical world.

For three blissful years he'd been relatively safe from his mate finding him. After all how did you find something that you weren't looking for in the first place? So he'd grown, he'd learned to defend himself, learned to fight and stayed hidden in plain sight. Everyone in Slytherin knew who he was but no one really knew his name, they only knew that he was 'the kid they shouldn't mess with.' He was silent, hid himself in a crowded room and kept the world and its people at arms length. He excelled in his classes but didn't make a nuisance of himself by showing it off. He was the 'quiet kid' or 'the Slytherin boy with dark hair' or any number of titles that failed to actually name him.

But he'd assumed that Draco Malfoy would be going to a different school.

He'd been foolish.

Fourteen year old Jean stared down at the bracelets on his wrists before carefully turning his head and sliding the door open peaking out into the crowd from beyond the safe haven that was the scarlet train. There they were.

The perfect family.

He felt his throat constrict. Lucius Malfoy, his mate…His body reacted strangely and he felt oddly warm. He'd only ever seen photos before, photos of the perfect family, of the mate that didn't need him. This was an entirely different situation.

As he breathed he could smell the hint of cologne drifting in the air. He knew it belonged to Lucius no matter that there was a crowd of people between them, he remembered that scent from the night he'd first met his mate. He felt the pull, the one that demanded that he greet his mate respectfully.

But he couldn't.

He wouldn't.

His father's warning flared in his memory. It was okay if he didn't greet his mate, his father had ordered him to hide himself and there was no other logical reason to greet the man. He felt his stuttering heart slow and the nervous jitter in his blood calm. He could do this; he could turn away and find a compartment. He had to hide didn't he? That's what his father had ordered him to do. Taking a deep breath Jean moved towards the Slytherin compartment.

Still, something told him that it would be a long year.

#$% #$% #$% #$% #$%

Draco Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin which was both a good and a bad thing. It was good because the Denari in Jean wanted to keep an eye on his mate's child; it was bad for the very same reason. He'd never showed an interest in any of the other first years yet he knew the moment he'd glared at his year mate to move so that Draco could sit beside him that this year would be different. The blond first year had gazed at him curiously before a sense of entitlement and snobbish air settled over him. Jean wanted to roll his eyes at the spoilt act. The other Slytherins glanced at each other with narrowed eyes before shrugging, some of the upper years nodded in understanding, after all everyone owed Lucius Malfoy a debt or two. He was the reason many of their parents had escaped a long stay in Azkaban after the first war.

He didn't say a word to Draco Malfoy, he was content to sit beside the boy, to guard him silently and ensure that some of the sweets on his plate became vegetables or fruit instead. The boy had scowled at this but he had a trace of his own creature blood though he didn't understand why a fourth year like Jean would affect him. He simply shrugged his shoulders and continued eating though, the boy was too young to go questioning these things.

Jean wanted to sigh.

His instincts were guiding him like it or not and he knew things would become dangerous if he didn't subdue them some how. He hadn't thought that his paternal side would react to the half Lucius man child his very existence should put Jean off spectacularly; after all he was the reason that Jean's mate had deserted him. As the first years made their way to their dorms Jean resisted the urge to –dear Merlin- _tuck _Draco into bed and instead turned to the expectant faces surrounding him. He was usually ignored which was what he wished, however he couldn't be ignored, not this time.

"I agreed to look after the child during my remaining years at Hogwarts in order to repay a debt to Lord Malfoy, anyone who tries to hurt him will face me." He said his eyes flashing the slits elongating. He was aware of course that there was a rumor that he wasn't entirely human; after all he'd started the rumor he found that it helped smooth things over with little effort. "Speak to no one of this." He added content to see them collectively take a step back. He couldn't have them all writing home to mummy and daddy, it would bring too much attention to him. "Protect him and you will win my favor." He added. It was unheard of that he would offer such a thing, his favor was hard won, most often the others had to incur debts from him. He could see hope light up in some eyes at the thought of erasing those debts. Even some of the Seventh years owed him. "Good night." He said politely. Draco Malfoy would have the whole of the Slytherin house protecting him, all was well.

#$% #$ #$% #$% #

"Laurent stay behind." Snape drawled as the others packed their things. Jean was unsurprised to note that some students had to look around to see who the professor was talking about. There were certain spells to prevent people from remembering more than he wanted them to about him. Even the professor had been forced to look up his name on the roster. Jean waited until the last person had slipped out of the room before turning to the professor who was gazing at him calmly- too calmly.

"I hear that you have taken Draco Malfoy under your wing." He said silkily. Jean paused and let a frown tilt the corners of his lips. Tread carefully Jean…

"You want to know why?" Jean asked with a nod. The professor narrowed his eyes before nodding.

"He is my godson." Jean couldn't help the slight possessive growl that escaped him at that. He appraised the man silently his eyes shifting.

"Lord Malfoy chose you." He said with a nod. He knew the man was a formidable dueler and that he and Lucius were old friends, however, he was also rumored to be a very frightening man. Yet, if his mate had chosen him…

"Yes." The man said lifting his lip a bit to show him a sharpened incisor. Jean felt himself relax.

"You've hidden your true nature." He said relaxing back his head tilting only slightly as a show that he meant no distrespect. He hated this, hated that he would now be prey to Snape's dominant nature. The man might not be his mate, but he was certainly a dominant creature. Snape's ridged shoulders relaxed slightly.

"So have you I see." He said with a nod. "In fact you've hidden a lot of things haven't you?" He said tilting his head to the side. Jean stiffened. "Living in Knockturne Ally? Where are your kin?" He said frowning slightly.

"You investigated me." Jean said frowning. It was an invasion of privacy but he knew that as a dominant the man had every right to do whatever he wanted.

"I met some interesting characters along the way." Snape said smirking. "You did not answer my question, where are your kin?" He said his tone harder and cooler. Jean winced and ducked his head gritting his teeth.

"Dead." He grit out. "They were murdered by men that called themselves vigilantes of the light during the war. As far as I know the few that survived the raids escaped Britain and hid deeper and further than ever before." He wasn't used to this much attention on him, especially not from a dominant, he tended to avoid their type.

"You are alone." The man said with a frown. Here Jean drew himself up.

"I don't need anyone else." He said firmly. Snape snorted.

"You are a submissive; it's in your very nature to _need_ others." He said quirking an eyebrow. Jean looked away.

"My mate does not want or need me, my family is dead. I feel a certain kinship to your godson, and an urge to protect him, is that so bad? What else is it that you could want from me? You dominants are so fond of taking after all." He said bitterly. Dark eyes narrowed and Jean watched the pupils elongate.

"You've grown up alone; you have no idea what a dominant has to offer his mate. Be silent and accept that as a dominant I will look after you as well, it isn't right for you to be alone, it isn't right for you to have to struggle so hard in this world. You should be taken care of; you should want for nothing and know that someone is there to watch after you."

"I watch after myself." Jean insisted feeling a growing sense of unease in his chest.

"Yes but for how long?" Snape said thin lipped. "Until the ministry finds you and tries to destroy you? Until someone sees you for what you are? It wasn't so very hard for me to figure it out after all, there will be others." The man said calmly, coldly. "Others that will seek to destroy you because you were to bull headed to accept help where it was offered. No, you _will _accept my offer little one that is not up for debate, I _will _help you." Jean took a step back repulsed by the sudden feeling of joy that shot through him.

"Yes this is what you dominants do isn't it? You trap us with your will, you pin us down so that we can't reject you-"

"And you love every moment of it." The man said with a small smirk. Jean recoiled as if he'd been struck. He was never this emotional, never this reactive yet just a few words from the man…He grit his teeth and looked away.

"What do you want then?" He said softly.

"That depends on what you need." The man said just as calmly.

"I need this to be a secret." Jean said immediately. "Not even Lord Malfoy can know that I protect his son because of this, my father's last orders were to stay hidden, with no mate and a new war in the future I know I cannot afford even the barest whisper of what I am to spread. The Slytherins already know to a certain degree that I'm not entirely human but they will keep their silence as long is it doesn't benefit them to tell anyone."

"Then we must ensure that it will never benefit them." Snape said with a nod. "It would also benefit you to have other charms to keep you hidden. Those bracelets you wear are a good parlor trick however they were made to hide one mate from the other so that the ministry could capture them. There are better ways of hiding yourself." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a slim vial of potion. "This will work as a temporary solution, not even the headmaster will be able to see you however it will wash out of your system in forty-eight hours, it would be beneficial to you to return to me before then. I should have a better solution by then." Jean gazed at the man suspiciously. "You don't trust me." Snape stated with a frown.

"Don't take it personally I don't trust anyone." Jean said softly. Snape's frowned deepened but he nodded.

"Anything else you need?" The man said amused. Jean gazed at him for a long moment.

"Keep Draco safe." He said shortly. Dark eyes darkened further.

"Of course, he is mine too." He said with a lift of his chin. Jean felt the soft growl leave his throat. "Hush now, I'll watch over you too." The man said smirking. Perhaps it was because he knew that Jean was not jealous only possessive, Draco was his, Lucius might trust the man but Jean should have been the closest paternal form. He grit his teeth as he was bombarded by feelings he couldn't put a stop to. "You should stop fighting yourself little one you could be so much happier." Jean looked away.

"Or that much more hurt." He said darkly. "That bliss was robbed from me a long time ago professor." He admitted softly. "I want peace."

"And relying on your dominant mate won't give you that?" Snape said with narrowed eyes.

"My dominant mate wants nothing to do with me." Jean said quietly.

"Accept me; I will take care of you." Snape said firmly. Jean frowned.

"You care because it involves Draco; don't try to make it more than it is." He said softly.

"But it is more than that now." Snape insisted calmly.

"I hope you'll forgive me if I don't quite believe you." Jean said softly.

"It doesn't matter if you don't believe me, not any more, you are one of mine." Snape said flatly. Jean struggled with himself again and the dark eyes softened knowingly. He knew that Jean was soaring happily inside, that he felt safe and secure for the first time since his mate had left him in the orphanage. All those years of staring out the window and waiting for a mate that would never come to him, never wanted him…He swallowed thickly and turned his face away in shame.

"May I leave?" He said softly. Dark eyes surveyed him for a long moment before a long fingered hand lifted and settled on his head rustling his hair. Calmness, security, it washed over him in tempting waves and made his eyes sting and water.

"Who was your mate?" The man said softly. Jean was lost in the dizzying bliss of that hand, the contentment he felt- his mouth opened and he almost, _almost_ said the name, the forbidden name that he only whispered in the darkest of hours a broken plea in the silence of his own mind. Instead a broken sound escaped something that came from the very core of his being. The sound frightened him almost as much as the reality that crashed down around him did, Snape was frozen eyes wide with shock his hand outstretched.

"Please." Jean said softly his body backing away slowly. "Don't do that again." He whispered.

"No wonder you don't trust anyone, your heart has been torn open-"

"Please!" Jean said covering his ears not wanting to hear it, to hear what he already knew about the gaping hole in his heart. He was surprised when arms reached out suddenly and he was pulled to a strong chest. The trembling subsided as a hand settled on the back of his neck, calm, secure it was almost too much, he began to struggle, this was not his mate, his mate didn't want him, no one wanted him, he was alone, always alone, when starving he was alone, when beaten he was alone, the world was a pool of blood that waited to overwhelm him, he was alone, always and he'd accepted that.

"Not any more." The man said softly. "Not any more." He repeated. Jean shivered because somehow he believed it. He stayed there encased in the man's arms for the remainder of his free period and a part of him would long for it nearly every time he saw the man for the next week.

#$% #$% #45

Jean hovered outside the classroom door biting his lip and cursing the blood that ran through his veins which made him come here. It was nearing the middle of the year and so far he'd been able to ignore Snape a majority of the time focusing instead on his studies and Draco's wellbeing. But he couldn't ignore this any longer; there was something off about their defense professor, something that could be very dangerous. His blood was screaming at him to tell Snape and he hated how dependant he had become on the man. He needed those potions every two months to hid who he was and control his more volatile of urges, he needed the talismans the man had given him that hid his pointed teeth when he was angry- there was no getting away from it now, he needed Snape.

"Are you going to hover out there all day?" Snape said calmly through the door. Jean was pushing past the wooden barrier before he could properly think about it. Dark eyes flashed as he strode through the distance between them managing to halt himself just before he could throw himself into the man's undoubtedly comforting arms. He swayed where he stood and his knees gave in before he could control it sending him sprawling to the floor. "How dramatic, you could have just answered to your urges you know, I fail to see how _this_ is any les dignified than simply asking for what you want." And then he was being bodily hoisted up and settled against the man's chest.

"You enjoy my discomfort." He accused even as he nuzzled closer unable to stop himself.

"I would rather you just give in so that I didn't have to worry about you hurting yourself out of sheer stubbornness." The man said his hand warm and calming as it settled at the nape of his neck. "What has you in such a state hmm? I checked on Draco not more than five minutes ago, he's doing well no thanks to all your coddling." He said amused. Jean bit his lip and his grip on the dark thick fabric tightened. Snape smelled like the earth, like smoky wood and herbs mixed with some refined smell, a hint of natural cologne.

"The defense professor, he looked at me today, like he knew what I am. He isn't right, I thought so since the day I walked into his class, there is something off about him, he smells like rot, like death and taint and blood. It makes me ill to be near him." Jean said letting out a shudder. Those watery brown eyes had stared at him today, stared through him in understanding, a sick smile had twisted across the man's lips- it was all Jean could do to stay still and not run. The calming hand slid down his back and his eyes drifted shut in a purr, that area by his wings was especially sensitive.

"He won't hurt you, I'll talk with him." The man said quietly. Jean felt a sigh leave him. It disturbed him just how those words affected him, he knew that now he wouldn't even be able to bring himself to worry, Snape would take care of it. He knew it was his submissive nature, he knew that, but after so long of protecting and defending himself, of being alone and having to rely on only himself…He shivered slightly. These feelings were only a shadow of what it would feel like to be accepted and taken care of by his mate. He suddenly felt the uncontrollable longing grow like a chasm inside him.

And he began to weep.

It was mortifying but his instincts told him that he was safe, that he was allowed to weep and with that logic the tight control he'd always had on the pain and the loneliness, the sheer wretchedness of being rejected by his own mate- it was all loosed.

"Oh child…tell me who it is? Tell me who your mate is I will find them I will talk to them, you are so empty, so sad." He whispered rocking Jean gently.

Jean bit his bottom lip and thought of Draco's smiling face, the boy was happy with his family he couldn't ruin that, even for Snape.

Snape sighed and held him tighter.

#$% #$% #$% #$% #$%

Jean pursed his lips as he saw a familiar crop of messy brown hair and green eyes rushing through the hall, a bad feeling washed over him. It wasn't his business. He should get back to the dorms. He should return to the dorms and return to his studies, he shouldn't get involved.

He managed to make it to the entrance to the Slytherin common room. He breathed deeply and slowly when he saw that Draco wasn't in his usual perch.

"Detention." One of the others said. Jean grit his teeth as the bad feeling grew.

"Let me guess- with Potter?" he said softly. The others glanced up and nodded slowly. It was just detention Draco would be fine…He growled softly and turned on his heel eyes flashing despite the charm around his neck. He stormed towards Snape's room and knocked curtly. The man poked his head out and frowned.

"Yes?" He said his voice edging on concerned.

"Potter and Draco have detention, where are they?" He said softly his voice little more than a purr. Dark eyes flashed.

"Are you making demands of me little one?" The man said softly, dangerously. A whimper left Jean's throat.

"Please! Danger I can feel it." He whispered. His senses were going haywire now and it was all he could do to remain still.

"They went to the forbidden forest with the half giant." Snape said reaching over and sweeping his cloak from a hook. Jean felt the blood rush out of his face.

"Draco." He whispered before turning sharply.

"Let me handle this." Snape said his hand slipping around and grasping him lightly but firmly around the neck.

"Draco!" Jean keened turning to the man with wide inhuman eyes. Draco, his child, Lucius' child!

"Stay." Snape said with narrowed eyes. Jean let out a hiss.

"Danger, my child-"

"You're child?" Snape said narrowing his eyes. Jean trembled.

"Danger." He repeated begging the man to understand the urgency of the situation. The hand reached up and guided his jaw so that he was forced to look up and meet dark eyes.

"Stay." The man said forcefully. Jean's entire body began to shake.

"If he is hurt I will tear you to shreds" he swore. Snape snorted and pushed him back through the door.

"Stay." He said his eyes calculating. Jean nodded weakly and allowed himself to be pushed into the office the door closing and locking in his face. Jean stood for a long moment his hands twitching restlessly at his side. Snape would take care of it,

Snape…Snape was Draco's chosen godfather…

He began to pace.

Lucius trusted Snape with his son.

He paced some more and looked up at the clock before pacing some more

Snape had taken care of him- surely he would take care of Draco?

But there were creatures out there, the forbidden forest was teeming with them, creatures that would love to sink their claws into young flawless flesh like Draco's.

He let out a frustrated yowl and turned to the door shrieking angrily when it wouldn't open.

Stay.

He turned back and began pacing.

His back itched.

His fingers stung

His teeth bit into his lip breaking the skin though he hardly noticed.

He looked at the clock.

He kept pacing.

What was the headmaster thinking? Leaving his students in the hands of a half giant who was known to have set his own hut on fire when drunk! What would Lucius do?

The thought of his mate caused him to halt mid-step.

His mate…

Longing filled him, it hurt him physically, he crouched down his arms crossing over his stomach in a protective gesture. His eyes closed as he thought of the man, long silver blond hair- tall, so tall. Lucius Malfoy carried his magic like he carried his cane; naturally, a show of power that no one could miss yet it wasn't as though he was showing it off, it was just there.

A jolt of electricity ran through him and he jumped his eyes wide.

Draco.

Again he rushed at the door and pulled violently at the handle a strangled sound escaping him.

Snape was coming, he could feel him. He moved away and paced furiously. Snape was close by- that meant Draco would be too right? RIGHT?

The handle turned and Jean's head jerked towards it a sound leaving his throat. The door opened and a blur rushed forward sinking into his arms. Draco's scent filled his nose and a sharp pain ripped through his back before his wings exploded out and surrounded both of them dark feathers drifting down around them. Draco shuddered before relaxing his quick short breathing easing and becoming even.

"Denari." Snape said softly before closing the door behind him. Jean growled lowly as he gave in to the overwhelming instincts. "Your child…and Draco came rushing to you, he didn't want me even though I'm his godfather." He said frowning.

"Please." Jean said softly. "Just leave it. He doesn't want me, isn't that enough?" Jean whispered. "Don't make him angry with me; don't make him hate me too." He whispered holding Draco closer. What had happened to him? Where was his independence? Where was the boy he'd been just at the start of the year? The boy that had accepted that Lucius Malfoy would never be his…what had happened to him?

Draco shifted slightly and Jean nuzzled closer.

Instincts, that what had happened, Draco had awoken his chemistry. He should have hated Draco because Draco wasn't his, but he needed that link to Lucius, Draco's blood, something about him made him more his fathers son than his mother's son. Or…he hardly dared to think it- or…Lucius was considered unattached by his son, his son who would have to have rejected his mother figure...

Draco stiffened slightly and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Draco how long has your mother been 'visiting relatives' in France?" Snape said leaning against the wall.

"She'll be back soon." Draco said looking away. "She sends me gifts all the time, my robes were made in France, mother says British fashion is behind its time." He said snootily.

"That doesn't answer my question." Snape said calmly.

"She came to see me off to school." Draco said his eyes turning down.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Snape said his lips drawn into a thin line. Jean glared at the man when thin arms tightened their hold around him.

"My birthday." Draco said softly.

"Which one?" Snape said expectantly.

"My sixth." Draco said quietly.

"She returns for social events you mean." Snape said nodding. "She comes when she is expected to be seen with her husband and son." Draco's grip tightened and his face turned into Jean's robes as horror washed over Jean.

"She's been neglecting you?" He whispered. "And…your father? What has he had to say about this?" He dared to ask.

"Father does what he can; they always fight because she doesn't want to come back. Father said that she should be home with me, she said that she didn't marry him to be trapped at home." Draco's tears began to soak through his shirt and Jean felt his wings shift and cover him. "It's okay though, I used to hate it, but I have you now so it's okay." Draco said snuggling against him. Jean lifted his gaze towards Snape and his arms tightened.

"Yes you have me; you will always have me when you need me." He said his heart turned in turmoil. What did that mean? That Lucius was free? His heart simultaneously squeezed and soared at that thought. Or did it mean that Lucius simply didn't want Jean, didn't want his submissive. He shivered at just the thought and held the boy in his arms closer.

That night as he slipped into bed his child was right beside him unabashedly pressed into his side and he knew that whatever chance he might have had to step away from this was gone. Soon Lucius would recognize that Draco was no longer without a mother figure, soon he would come to find him.

#$% #$% #$% #$

It was nearing the end of the year; Draco heading his mother-figure's plea had not mentioned anything in his letters home. Severus knew better though, with Jean in his life Draco's instincts had lead him to shun the mother that had so shunned him. Her weekly gifts lay unopened and ignored as did her gushing letters, Lucius would come to think either one of two things, his son had given up on his mother, or that his son had come to see Severus as a mother figure. Unfortunately the one was just as preposterous as the next, Severus didn't do 'mother figure' he was a pater, a dominant in his race and had no ability to be maternal.

It came as no surprise to Severus when Lucius' letters became more pointed and frequent. It was understandable really, he would have heard about the scare in the forbidden forest, and after so long of being the only one to look after Draco his instincts would be going haywire from such a long separation. Severus half expected Lucius to show up one day just to see what the hell was going on.

And then there was Jean.

The young man was convinced that his mate had rejected him, a notion that Severus found ridiculous. Lucius had been waiting all his life for his mate, if Narcissa hadn't been as greedy and clever as she was he would have never married her in the first place. But the story didn't fit. Jean had told him about the day he'd been delivered to the orphanage, Lucius' instincts would have told him immediately who the child was that had suddenly appeared before him. It only made sense that Jean would have managed to apparate himself to where his mate was; it was amazing of course that the child hadn't spilched himself though he supposed it would have had something to do with natural survival instincts.

But it was the one thing that made no sense to him, why wouldn't Lucius accept that Jean was his mate?

He knew Lucius very well; he knew that the man had suffered severely in his marriage to Narcissa. Like Jean, he seemed to believe that his mate didn't want him or rather _couldn't _want him, after all in his own twisted mind he'd betrayed his mate by marrying Narcissa and having a child by her.

Severus sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead.

The summer holidays were going to be murder, Draco and Jean would need to be near to each other. On one hand this made his life a bit easier, after all he would be the pit stop between the two and could keep an eye on the both of them. Jean had somehow managed to open the floo to his apartments though one could only get in through Severus' home, the boy's level of paranoia was about as astounding as his own at times.

But none of that was difficult.

What would be difficult was keeping Lucius out of the loop; Draco's cover story would be that he would be taking extra tutoring through Severus. Jean the clever boy had managed to rope Severus into not only becoming the base between them but had also roped him into becoming their tutor. If Jean and Lucius ever accepted each other he had no doubt that Lucius would find that he'd met his match, together the two would be unstoppable which worried him slightly. Power and cleverness like the two of them would wield could not be ignored.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

Severus growled at the pounding on his door and stood in annoyance. What the devil? It was nearly one in the morning for heavens sake! He glowered as he opened the door and his heart sank as he was met with two sets of accusing eyes and one thin lipped Minerva.

"I _told_ you he wasn't after the stone." Minerva said lifting her chin. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger both began to speak at once but Severus was already pulling on his cloak.

He had a Potter to find.

#$% #$% #$% #$% #$%

Jean hated his senses at the moment. He'd felt Potter pass him by, felt the danger and then felt an echo of anxiety as he remembered the last time he'd seen Potter and ignored him. Don't get involved- but Draco could be involved… Uneasily he made his way to the Slytherin common room his eyes anxiously seeking out Draco.

"He snuck out earlier." One of the others said rolling his eyes. Jean felt his stomach sink.

Best go find Potter.

#$% #$% #

Harry watched with wide eyes as Quirrel hissed and crackled a horrible smell filling the air. There was a horrible scream and Harry felt himself sway and fall.

#$% #$% #

There was no Draco. Jean had realized this half way through the mess of trials, but he heard shouting and he'd sunk into the shadows just as the two first years rushed by panicked looks on their faces. Jean almost went back, but then he heard the familiar voice.

Quirrel.

And Potter must still be in there. He was moving forward before he could help himself. He had no ties to Potter, but he wasn't about to leave the boy unattended if there was any chance that someone could figure out that he'd been down here. Making his decision he moved through the door. It took him several moments to figure out the riddle, Snape was clever like that and in true Snape form he'd made Jean feel ridiculous by how simple the answer really was. He smiled faintly at the thought of the man before turning and slipping through the flames unhurt.

Only to realize that this wasn't simply a creep teacher after his student, this was something far worse. He watched Potter lunge at the man laying his hands on the twisted face. A yell filled the air and Jean felt ill his body freezing up as the smell of fire filled the air. Fire and ashes and burning flesh, his home burning to the ground his family torn away from him-

A scream filled the air and Jean's flashback was cut off as something slipped free of Quirrel's body and became a mist in the air. There was a scream, an inhuman broken scream before suddenly that mist moved as though it had a personality screaming as it rushed at Potter and then flew away leaving the boy to topple to the ground in a crumpled heap. Jean stood still for a moment before breaking past the shock and rushing forward. The boy was small and while he was the antithesis to Draco, Jean knew that Draco was secretly taken with the boy; he would be crushed if Potter died. He collapsed on his knees next to the boy and held out his hands allowing power to reach through him.

Draco would be upset if this boy died.

He sighed as his magic slipped through his fingertips a slow gentle wave of heat healing the worst of the damage. That was what he was, what his people were, his race- Denari were healers, they were peaceful yet they were drawn into war and conflict again and again. Was it their appearance? He had read once that they looked like angels; their wings were natures way of giving them a faster way to transport the injured, he could carry up to three people without beginning to feel weighted down. Their claws doubled as surgical tools as well as protection, their poison worked as an anesthetic and was easily nullified. They were doctors, doctors of the earth and all of its inhabitants. Yet they were hated, beaten and destroyed, hunted down- it was sick.

The pupils in his eyes elongated and dilated as he scanned the body for further injury. He frowned as his eyes caught sight of the bulge of compressed magical energy in the pocket of the boy's trousers. He reached down and pulled the stone free his eyes widening when his instincts recognized it.

The philosophers' stone.

He let out a low growl at just the thought of what this stone would have cost. Centuries ago a magician wanted to utilize the power of the Denari, their ability to work control the elements and heal. Alchemists hunted down his kind, slaughtered them and experimented on them in order to create this- the philosopher's stone. He knew the legend; it was one that was never forgotten. One philosophers' stone cost the lives of twenty Denari and two Dragons. There were other creatures that were sacrificed for its creation but none paid as much as the Denari.

If the secret of its creation got out their race would be destroyed.

Long ago when it had first been created their race had killed for the first time, it was a battle that their kind remembered in shame for having had to kill instead of heal. They destroyed the alchemists, destroyed their work, an entire city was lost to the fear and wrath of the Denari. Perhaps, Jean thought grimly as he slipped the stone into his pocket and began to make his way out of the room leaving Potter to be found by the professors that would undoubtedly seek him out. Perhaps, this stone was the reason that they had been hunted down all those years, hatred must have lingered through the generations, a hatred towards the race that had been forced to act in order to preserve their existence.

It was something to consider.

Jean clutched the stone in his pocket and slipped through the wreckage jerking behind a statue just as the group of frantic looking professors began down the hall. He tugged at the pendant around his neck glad that Snape hadn't sensed him. He hated that he had to hide who he was, a part of him wanted to seek Snape out for comfort. He breathed past it and slipped down the hall taking shortcuts to the Slytherin common room. Gray eyes sought him out as he stepped through the door and he offered Draco a small half smile glad to see the boy safe. He retrieved his books and found the spot beside Draco sliding his fingers across the back of the boy's neck in greeting before settling in to study.

#$% #$^ %$^#$% #

The year came to a close with Gryffindor winning the house cup. Jean thought it was bullocks, it was blatant favoritism and the sight of Draco's face going from joy to devastation left his fingers and teeth aching to be released. Seeing the mirrored look of outrage on Snape's face made a seed of bitterness bleed within him, seething and burning until his magic began to lash out around him. That night as he stepped into the common room his eyes were burning. The Seventh years traded dark looks and nods, the sixth years glanced at eachother warily, Jean Laurent was not to be trifled with.

That last night after Draco was safely tucked into bed, Jean and the others by unspoken agreement gathered in the common room and drafted a complaint.

Why was it that students who had been caught breaking at least a dozen school rules between them had been awarded points?

They stated their case, compiled the information necessary spending the entire night rushing around the school silently. The thing about Snakes was that they didn't back down, and they didn't get caught. They pulled favors, they used their influence, they broke rules, they stabbed people in the back, and most importantly they come out victorious.

Jean despite his anxiety drafted a letter and signed his own name as did the others knowing that one of the people who would receive this letter was Lucius Malfoy himself. Hopefully the letter would be ignored considering that there were easily twenty similar ones- no that wasn't right, his heart shivered. More of him than he would like to admit wanted Lucius Malfoy to single his letter out.

As the sun crept into the sky Jean and the others gave each other weary looks before nodding slowly in understanding. They were in this together now, their names were signed and their point made clearly and concisely. Together they walked in the early morning light to the owelry and sent their letters off watching as the sky was filled with owls heading in different directions.

A year of school was over; it was time for new beginnings.

As Jean stood in the archway and looked out at the horizon he knew his time hiding was over.

It was time to let the world know who Jean Laurent was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Look down! Look down! All of you who didn't review- look down! Lol I was watching Le Miserables and this was all I could think of when I saw that twenty pages of hard work only brought in one review...I love you one person who reviewed, the rest of you? Look down! Look down! And for gods sake REVIEW! For shame really..you don't have to say much just a little yay! to keep me going. At any rate I'm working hard on another rather long story, this one has no name yet but it's good, really good, and already one hundred and thirty pages in Times New Roman 12. My brain is about to fall out of my ears...**

**Well back to work!**

**Mistress Slytherin **

**WARNINGS**

**VIOLENCE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**CURSING **

**YOU WILL CRY- towards the end, it isn't all depressing I promise :-)**

**If I missed any warnings I apologize I think this pretty much covers it though...**

**REVIEW!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

Chapter 2

-Summer Dramas-

Jean was in his natural state; his wings were out his eyes unhidden and his teeth sharp as he ran his tongue idly over the peaks his fingers tracing the edge of a page in his book. He still wore his bracelets, he never took them off, but most of the other ornaments were tucked away until he had to leave his apartment for something. He smiled faintly as he heard the floo flare to life.

"Draco, don't neglect your school work coming over here all the time." He said absently without looking up from his book. "Wibbly, some snacks- preferably healthy ones this time?" He said turning the page of his book. "And a glass of milk, not tea." He said after a moment still deeply engrossed in his reading. He jumped when his front door slammed open and a blur of red suddenly stood in front of him. Standing in a red dress with paisleys the curvaceous cross dresser towered in the room, painted lips drawn downwards in a frown. One of Jean's many guardians, no one would think that a cross dresser like Mercy was capable of causing violent deaths but he was.

"Mercy you're five minutes too slow, had I been an attacker the boy would be dead." Severus drawled. Jean felt his book fall to the floor with a thump as a familiar scent reached his nose. A whimper fell past his lips before he could help it.

"I trusted you." He whispered.

"He isn't here to hurt you." Snape said firmly.

"Step aside." The authoritative voice said coldly. Jean felt himself shrink into his seat but nodded at Mercy's questioning glance. As the man stepped away Jean found himself staring into cold calculating eyes. His own eyes dropped respectfully and landed on the stack of letters in the man's hand. "My son has been coming here?" He snapped.

"Yes." Jean said softly.

"Laurent has no kin, Draco imprinted on him at the start of the term." Severus supplied reluctantly.

"Imprinted." Lucius said tightly.

"Yes Lucius, he never saw Narcissa as his mother, not when she has been so cold to him all his life, he was missing that bond. He's stable now and I can assure you that Jean is quite capable." He said a slight growl entering his voice in warning. Jean glanced at the two feeling frozen between the two powerful auras. Lucius' grip tightened on the letters in his hands and Jean swallowed as a tray of raw vegetables and some dip appeared on the low coffee table. Silver eyes darted towards it and narrowed.

"You had no right-"

"Did you not hear me Lucius? Or did you perhaps not understand me? Let me put it in plainer terms. Draco has been miserable for a majority of his life because he has been missing this bond, Laurent has been absolutely alone for the better part of his life because his kin are _dead_ yet they imprinted on each other and for the first time your son is _happy_." Snape said calmly, coolly.

"Is he your mate then? Is that why you have him locked away and kept this from me?" Lucius snapped turning on the man. Jean let out a keening noise at the pained look that crossed Snape's face.

"My mate is dead Lucius, you know that." Snape whispered brokenly. Lucius flinched and looked away nodding slowly.

"I took it too far." The man said knowingly.

"Yes, but I forgive you. I didn't tell you because Jean asked me not to." He said looking away that pained look still in his eyes. "His family was murdered in front of him Luc, he's been hunted for years and he believes that his mate has rejected him." He said with a frown. "I've broken what little trust he has in me at your insistence today and only because I know you would never harm him." He said with a pointed look.

"I'll just head back down dear." Mercy said glancing at the two men. "I think you've got this." He said with a wink. Jean smiled slightly in return.

"Thank you." He said quietly as he watched the man sashay away though not before giving Lucius a warning glare.

"You received our letters." Jean said inwardly steeling himself as he stood and focused on his wings causing them to fold and bend until they slid into his back. "Wibbly tea- and take this back." He said waving his hand at the tray.

"I received letters from many prominent families as did the other board members in regards to this issue, I have spoken with all of the others yet I had been unable to find you, until now." Lucius said leaning forward placing his weight on the cane in his gloved hand. "I thought it interesting that they were more than willing to tell me anything else, yet information about you seemed to be taboo, or rather, they owed their loyalty to you." The man said in a business like fashion. Jean hummed lightly and turned his gaze away.

"Won't you be seated?" He said as the tea set arrived. He stood and began preparing the tea. He handed Snape his tea as the man seated himself in his usual place before lifting the separate cup and handing it to Lucius applauding himself for his calm outer appearance. Malfoy's gaze was focused on Snapes hand holding the cup and saucer before shifting to his own a small frown on his lips.

"How did you know how I like my tea?" The man demanded after taking a sip.

"Instinct." Jean said before wincing.

"Jean is well respected in Slytherin, the others may have their own devices but when Jean wishes for something it is done without fuss I believe I told you about the Weasley boy?" Jean's heart rate quickened.

"You did?" He said softly.

"That was him?" Malfoy said raising his eyebrows. "Why?" He demanded. Jean winced this was not going well at all, his instincts were screaming at him to please his mate to get closer, to reach out to the man.

"He's my child." He said before he could help himself. He looked to Severus for help and the man sighed quietly.

"Lucius please be more careful, with no dominant in his life save me he's prone to answering demands. Jean, sit beside Lucius I won't let him hurt you." He snapped obviously annoyed with the whole thing. Jean's legs nearly fell out from under him and he cursed internally as his body nearly melted into the couch sensing the presence of his mate near by. The smell of Lucius' cologne and his natural scent was alluring and it was all he could do to keep from leaning towards the man. It would be very, very bad for them to touch though; he didn't know what Snape was thinking. His glamours and bracelets could keep him hidden for now but if the man touched his skin even for an instant, it would be over, the man would know.

"So, my son has a protector." Malfoy said relaxing back a small frown on his lips.

"The whole of Slytherin protects him thanks to Jean." Snape said calmly.

"Really? He has that much influence hmm?" The man said smirking lightly. "Even over the older boys? What are you a vela? Succubus?" He asked curiously.

"Denari." Jean said tightly. Malfoy's expression faltered slightly his eyes turning towards him in shock.

"Kin." He said softly.

"How do you think it is he responds to you so well Lucius? Why do you think it is that he bonded with Draco rather than any of the other creatures we have lurking about Hogwarts? He is your kin, perhaps not directly but-"

"But any Denari is kin to another; we are so few these days." Lucius said his eyes watching Jean with new light. "No wonder you've hidden him away, without anyone to protect him he's an open target." Lucius said softly.

"He protected himself in fact." Snape said calmly. Jean realized moments too late that the man was playing Lucius Malfoy like a fiddle keeping his suspicions at bay. "I only learned that he was Denari when he imprinted on Draco earlier this year, before that he's kept himself safe and hidden. You've seen his guard, the cross dresser is only one of the many guardians he keeps around him." Snape said taking a sip. "He's been living alone since after his first year." He said with a nod.

"How did you know that?" Jean said turning to the man sharply.

"The lady at the orphanage told me so." Snape said pleasantly.

"She can't have I hexed her so that she couldn't speak about me." Jean said stiffly.

"Yet her mind was wide open." Snape said calmly. Jeans shoulders sagged and he looked away, unfortunately however, looking away meant looking at Lucius.

"An orphanage you say?" The man said frowning slightly. Jeans heart thudded in his chest, was Lucius remembering that night? The night so long ago when he'd apparated to the man's side and found safety there.

"You of course realize Lucius that we are in the residential area of Knockturne Ally?" He said noting Jean's tensed shoulders. The distraction worked, Lucius' eyebrows rose high as he gazed around. Jeans' apartments were lavishly decorated, they'd been charmed and spelled until it appeared to mirror the beautiful home he could remember from his brief stay in France when he was a toddler.

"Jean Laurent- yes that is a French name isn't it?" Lucius said absently his eyes gazing at the décor.

"My family escaped from France when they began hunting the Denari, we came here when the ministry offered us a safe haven." Jean said looking away. "It was a lie though, there was so much political unrest, and there were those that saw us as monsters. Once we came into England though we found ourselves trapped, we couldn't leave, they were checking every border. My father decided that we would go into hiding, the night we were attacked he had been gathering some last minute items, he was going to raise the wards that night but he was followed." Jean said rubbing his nose idly as the scent of ashes and burning flesh haunted him.

"Come here Jean." Snape offered opening his arms. Jean struggled with it.

"I don't need your pity-"

"I said, _come here_ Jean." The man said softly. Jean shivered and let out a whimper before nearly leaping across the space between them and sinking into the man's hold. Immediately the smell of ashes was overwhelmed by the natural scent of the man and the feeling of safety and comfort washed over him. It was too hard he realized belatedly. Too hard to be seated next to the mate that didn't want him, to sit there and still be completely alone in the world.

"Snape…" He whispered wincing when one of his teeth cut his lower lip.

"Did you think I could let you sit there and suffer? You've suffered alone for long enough, you don't need to prove to me that you are strong; you don't need to put up that front that you wear so well. I'm here now you are safe." He said softly. Jean sighed and felt himself relax.

"For heavens sake Severus are you planning on taking someone else's mate?" Malfoy growled softly, his voice Jean noted was not entirely human. Snape froze and tightened his grip.

"Lucius, I'm comforting him, there is nothing wrong with that." Snape said calmly his voice like silk.

"Oh I can see _that_, I can see perfectly well in fact, and I just saw the look you gave him when you thought he couldn't see you, and that look was _not_ the look you give someone you are protecting." He hissed. The arms tightened around Jean and he grew very, very still.

"Lucius…are you _jealous_?" Snape said silkily his hand reaching up to slid through Jean's hair petting him in a mockingly soothing way. Jean wasn't fooled though.

"I have every right to be!" Lucius was all but snarling now. "You aren't even kin! You're Wyvern not Denari, get your hands off-"

The wards blared to life than and Jean stiffened. No, it couldn't be!

"We have to leave." He whispered at the two stunned and furious men. "Knockturne Ally is being raided by the ministry." He said slipping from Snape's arms carefully. The front door slammed open and Jean was glad to have not been caught in such a compromising position.

"Jean it's bad, their going all out, we can hold them off but you need to get out of here." The tall dark skinned man said his eyes flickering between the two men.

"Wibbly gather my things!" Jean said aloud before rushing to his room and gathering the different charms and potions he would need to hide himself just in case.

"Laurent there isn't time!" Came a voice from down the hall. "You should leave now!"

Jean rushed back into the room slipping on the various bits of jewelry.

"Come to my home you'll be safe there." Snape said his wand out and ready his eyes dark and inhuman. Jean shivered slightly.

"No Draco needs you come to my home." Lucius said stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Lucius now is not the time-"

"He is _my_ kin Severus and I'll be damned if I see you corrupt him!" The man hissed. Jean had never seen anything more beautiful, the man's glamours flickered and fell in his fury and white blond hair glittered even more enticingly his eyes burning with power and rage. The man's scent, his true scent hidden under the cologne grew stronger.

"Jean don't you dare-"

"Draco could be in danger Laurent." Lucius cut in. Jean's mind was wiped clean of all doubt. "Go to him." And that was it. Snape's eyes fell shut and Jean let out a growl before rushing at the floo and tossing powder into the grate shouting out his destination.

"Damn it Jean no it's a trick-!" But Jean was already whirling away. He caught glimpses of the damage as he traveled; he could see fire, hear screams and the sound of glass breaking and spells sizzling through the air. This wasn't just a raid; it was a massacre…but why? And why now? The ministry didn't bother with Knockturne Ally. He gasped as he arrived striding out of the fireplace and into the enormous brightly lit floo room.

"And who are you?" The feminine voice demanded sharply. Jean's eyes flashed as they turned to the tall elegantly dressed woman. Narcissa Malfoy was dressed in traveling clothes surrounded by her luggage as she pulled at the fingers of her gloves. Jean felt his teeth itch in his gums felt his claws waiting to come out. He gazed at the woman with the coldest deadliest look he could muster and her snotty look fell away replaced momentarily by a look of fear. This was the woman that had ignored Draco and left him alone; she was the one that had hurt his child. If it weren't for the warning that had brought him here he would have ripped her throat out in that moment.

Lucky for her Lucius' words were still lingering in his mind.

Draco could be in danger.

"Papa!" Excited gray eyes sought him out as Draco skidded into the room. Jean scanned the smaller boy for injury before relaxing and opening his arms to the rushing body that crashed into his arms wrapping around his middle. Draco let out a purr.

"Draco darling?" Draco stiffened in his arms and Jean tugged the boy closer a vicious snarl leaving his mouth directed at Lady Malfoy.

"Hello Narcissa." Draco said the sound muffled by Jeans' clothes. Jean tightened his grip.

"You don't have to answer to her Draco." He said soothingly. Draco shook his head and pulled away a pained smile on his lips.

"Excuse me?" Narcissa said lowly her hand slowly reaching for her wand. Draco ignored her and focused on Jean.

"She was never there for me papa, I don't need her I need you." He said with a nod. "And I'm going to be a dominant; I need to start taking responsibility for my actions." Draco said with a nod. Jean blinked at that and recognized that the words had been rehearsed, that they had come from someone else, Lucius most likely. He relaxed and nodded.

"If you are sure, know that I am right here." He said settling his gaze on Lady Malfoy who was glaring fiercely at them her wand drawn.

"Is this your friend Draco?" She said tightly. Draco frowned at her.

"You wouldn't know would you?" He said shaking his head. "You don't know what my favorite color is, you don't know what I like to eat, you don't know who my friends are and what I like and dislike. You are not my mother, he is." He said pointing to Jean. Lady Malfoy's pinched face hardened further.

"Draconious Lucius Malfoy." She said lowly.

"No!" Draco said his eyes flashing and becoming less human. "You didn't want me, you never wanted me- _this_ is what you wanted, to be free! To be able to chase your lover and live your life, you never wanted me; you never wanted your own son."

"Draco we will speak of this privately as a family wait until your father gets home-"

"I wouldn't have been able to recognize him as a mother figure if you felt anything for me." Draco said calmly, coldly. "You never viewed me as your son; you never cared about me no matter what I did. Get out of my life." Draco said with a growl before grasping Jean by the wrist and pulling him towards the door.

"Why you little-" Jean felt the wand in her hand raise and spun sharply yanking his hand from Draco's grip. His wings springing from his back with a painful tear and his nails elongated. He didn't hear the floo flare to life over the roar of blood rushing to his ears as the bright red spell hit him and agony spread through him. It felt as though he was being dragged across a bed of glass, every nerve ending screamed with him in agony

"LUCIUS!"

Jean let out a keen as the spell was released and fell to his knees panting.

"You _dare!?_"

"Father…" Draco curled into Jean's side and Jean wrapped himself protectively around him his wings blocking Draco's sight just as the sound of flesh and bone being warped and torn filled the air. Jean watched in awe as his mate gripped Narcissa and quite literally twisted her body into two pieces. Her bottom half fell to the ground with a sickening slurp and Lucius gripped her hair lifting her torso to eye level as she gaped like a fish for a few seconds in horror and shock before the light in her eyes dimmed and her lingering breath faded.

"Take him to his room Laurent." His mate growled. "Comfort him, I will be there presently." Jean didn't second guess the order but scooped up Draco's trembling form before running from the room.

"Lucius?" Severus said softly.

"I just ripped her in half Sev, I didn't think about it, not when I knew that the spell was directed at Draco and Laurent." The man said blankly.

"I know." Severus said quietly. He watched as Lucius set down his wife's torso down and held his hands over the mess. "Lucius?" He said watching as the body knit its self together without hesitation a true testimony to Lucius' level of power.

"I had tea with you this afternoon; I came home and found my wife dead didn't I? You were there; Draco was in his room visiting with a friend." He said with grit teeth.

"Of course, one of your elves came to get you; it told you that she collapsed and you came rushing home, but you were too late." Severus said with a nod. "She always did have a weak heart." He said sending a burst of his own energy to cause the blood pooling around her to sizzle away. "And there were rumors that she had taken a vampire as a lover in France." He said casting several more spells.

"I should inform someone." Lucius said watching the blood covering him sizzle away. Severus nodded.

"I'll go to Draco and Jean." Severus said, Lucius growled lowly.

"I'm not after Jean, Lucius, I want to protect him yes but that's all, he…he loves his mate, you should see the way he looks whenever his mate is near by. I could never even hope to compete with that. Besides, there was only ever one for me, and she's gone." He said quietly.

"Look after them; I'll be up in a while." Lucius said his hands flexing as his claws retracted.

"Of course." Severus said before turning and striding towards Draco's room.

Dracos shivering had stopped and he was clinging to Jean eyes wide. Jean growled at Severus completely lost to his instincts and Severus narrowed his eyes striding across the room. He settled his hand on Jean's back and the growling subsided. The sharp talons that had curved out of Jean's fingers retracted slowly and the wings fluttered restlessly.

"Draco-" Severus started. Gray eyes flashed towards him.

"She's dead isn't she? Father killed her?" Draco said his fists tightly gripping the front of Jean's robes. Severus nodded slowly, cautiously and Draco pursed his lips before nodding sharply. "I'm glad." He said quietly. "Father's free now." He added reaching up to push Jean's hair behind his ear affectionately.

"Draco…" Jean said hesitantly.

"You've changed, from how you were when I first met you." Draco said a pained smile crossing his lips. "You've already accepted it, haven't you?" He added leaning forward and bumping noses with Jean. "It will be alright in the end, my father is a good man, and he'll take care of you, of us." Draco said relaxing.

"Draco." Jean whispered helplessly his arms tightening to pull the smaller boy closer to him rocking him gently though it was he that needed the comfort. Draco's hand came up and settled on his wrist.

"We should go, I need to see her." Draco whispered. Jean nodded and loosed his hold on Draco.

"Hide yourself, take a potion, we don't know who will come it's best to be prepared." Severus said before handing them both potions and taking one himself.

"Father?' Draco asked.

"Your father knows what to do." Severus said settling an arm around both of them as they slipped off the bed.

"He always knows what to do, doesn't he?" Draco said smiling a small sad smile as he looked pointedly at Jean. Jean pressed his lips together and looked away. His day had become so crazy so quickly. Lucius, his Lucius his mate had come to his home, had seen him as he was, fortunately he'd been wearing his bracelets, but there was no doubting that the man had taken notice of him. He'd been jealous of Snape is oldest and dearest friend, the man he'd willingly accepted as kin. Of course Jean had made a mistake in assuming that the other Slytherins wouldn't have said anything about him, he'd thought that they would want to take the credit for assembling the information. And he hadn't expected the man to show up in his apartment that much was for certain.

"-will tell them that she had a vampire lover." Snape ended. Jean glanced at Draco who was nodding solemnly.

"She was going to curse me." He said softly. "She was going to _hurt_ me and papa kept me safe." He said turning to Jean who willingly opened his arms and allowed Draco to slip into them.

"Papa?" Snape said smirking. Jean winced.

"The other Slytherins were teasing me for protecting him; Draco likes it though so it stuck." He said shrugging. Snape smirked slightly in amusement and nodded. Draco huddled closer distracting him and he realized that they were in front of that room they'd been in earlier. "Draco?" He said gently. "You don't have to go in there." But Draco's head snapped up and his eyes were hard and cold.

"No I do, she hurt you, she's hurt father and I for years, I need to see for myself." He said with a nod. Jean wound his arms around the lean form and squeezed tightly before releasing Draco and allowing him to pull away.

"Are you ready Draco?" Snape asked a deep frown on his lips. Draco swallowed loudly but nodded. Snape glanced at Jean who nodded grimly as well before pushing the doors open. Draco rushed in startling them both and Jean not willing to be far away from his child rushed after him. Draco stood trembling over his mother's body for a long moment his body rigid and Jean automatically sought out his mate. Silver eyes flashed briefly as they gazed at his son. Lucius was stiff standing next to a man Jean didn't recognize. The smell of salt filled Jean's nose and he turned sharply back to Draco. Large fat tears rolled down his cheeks and fell down to the floor as he gazed at Narcissa.

"Draco?" He said quietly dragging silver eyes away from her Draco stared at him for a moment before reaching out and grasping the front of his robes pressing his face into them. Jean reached up hesitantly and slid his fingers through silken hair soothingly. Draco shivered before nodding and straightening his eyes darting around the room until they landed on Lucius.

"Father." He said softly before rushing across the room and sinking into his father's arms. Jean swayed at the intensity of the emotions he'd gathered from Draco. A firm hand settled on his shoulder and Jean let out a long sigh wishing he could curl up and sleep.

"I can't stay here." He whispered frightened.

"Draco will need you." Severus said watching Lucius scoop his child up as though he wasn't eleven years old and growing.

"Snape…" Jean trembled.

"You still believe that he won't accept you?" He said softly. Jean bit his bottom lip.

"I don't know what to believe." He said softly.

"I think I know. I've seen it before, that hesitance, you are afraid that he will tie you down, that he will lock you up and never allow you to reach your potential. You see the world and all it has to offer and you are terrified that he will become the trap that keeps you from it all." Jean looked at the man with wide eyes. "It's not rejection you fear any more Jean, it's the idea of losing your independence, your own will, even when that is exactly what you long for." Dark eyes searched his. "You love him; already you admire him and long for him."

"I can't-not yet I'm not ready, I can't, I _can't_!" Jean said desperately. His eyes pleaded with Snapes.' "Please?" He whispered. The man's resolve crumbled and he sighed.

"You will have to remain distant from me while we are here, his jealousy may cause him to lash out, if he touches you he will know."

"We are staying then?" Jean whispered terrified by the notion. "Already I'm being pinned down; already my freedom is being taken from me?" He hissed.

"You would leave your child to mourn alone?" Snape said his eyes narrowing. Jean grit his teeth and the dark eyed glare intensified until he lowered his own gaze.

"I couldn't, never- he needs me…" He whispered.

"You won't be trapped here, Lucius may accept you as kin and may feel that there is some sort of link there, but he will not do anything that would chase you away." Snape said shaking his head. "I'll make a point to let him know that he should keep a distance. Jean's instincts wanted him to scream no at the very utterance but he nodded slowly his lips pressed tightly together. "I'll also look for a better way for you to hide from him." Snape said with a sigh. Jean glanced up at the man and noted how tired he looked. Guilt nagged at him until he reached out hesitantly and grasped the mans' sleeve.

"Thank you." He said softly his eyes dropping to the floor. "For everything." He added cursing the slight heating along his cheekbones.

"Laurent come here." Lucius said softly his eyes narrowed pinned on Jean's hand clutching at Severus' sleeve. Jean dropped the sleeve and stepped away before sending Snape an apologetic look and swiftly crossing the room. Lucius removed Draco from around his middle and guided him towards Jean who accepted the quietly weeping boy without fuss. "Take him to his room I'll take care of things here." He said with a lift of his chin. Jean blinked slowly at the announcement wondering if Lucius was trying to impress the ministry official and why.

"Of course." Jean said readily before turning his attention back to Draco and guiding him out of the room completely missing the cold look Lucius sent his old friend.

#$% #$% #$ %

Draco recovered startlingly quickly. Within the space of two weeks the little hellion was driving his tutors spare and his godfather to drinking. Jean and Lucius were the only ones that could reign him in, Jean of course thought it entirely amusing to see what antics Draco could get up to, as long as he wasn't hurt Jean was indulgent. Lucius was sterner but he was also rarely home and when he was he was more focused on glaring Severus to cinders for being within a ten meter distance of Jean or Draco. More than once Jean had been at the receiving end of one of Snape's pointedly annoyed stares and the man's temper was explosive. Most days he lived in his lab or worked his way to Lucius' liquor cabinets muttering about all of them in aggravated tones.

Today, a rare day, they were all seated around the table working their way through breakfast. Jean was slightly nervous, he had a request to make, but he wasn't quite sure how to say it. Snape, who had a wicked hangover growled over his porridge.

"What is it Jean?" He snapped. Causing Jean to jump slightly. Jean frowned.

"I need to go out; I have a few errands that I need to run." This was partly true and partly a test.

"Happy shopping." Severus said raising his tea cup to him before taking a good long swallow.

"What is it that you need that my elves can't provide?" Lucius said glaring at his friend. "It's dangerous out there with the ministry sweeps." Jean was afraid of this.

"I have a few people that I need to meet; I need to make some arrangements with the goblins as well-"

"You're leaving me?" Draco's eyes were wide and Jean was struck by the obvious fear in them.

"Only for a few hours Draco I will return." He was quick to assure. Draco pulled away.

"That's what she said, that's always what she said." He whispered fear and distress in his features.

"Take Draco with you." Lucius said leaning back. Some part of Jean realized that he too was being tested. Narcissa Malfoy had never allowed Draco to accompany her. Jean nodded slowly.

"I'll need to go to Knockturne Ally." He said cautiously.

"Then be careful to hide yourself." Lucius said firmly though he obviously relaxed. Jean felt hope rise in his chest. He could…go? By himself? Lucius wasn't going to demand that he stay here? A wave of gratefulness and relief poured through him.

"Thank you!" He said brightly. Lucius' eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat as he nodded slowly.

"Of course." He said startled. Jean flushed at his reaction and returned to his meal as Draco nearly vibrated with excitement beside him. He glanced up and frowned at Draco's plate before flicking his wand at the heavy greasy foods and vanishing them replacing the meal with a more wholesome one of fruits and oatmeal. Draco pouted at him and Jean lifted his eyebrows flicking his wand at the glass of tea and exchanged it for a glass of milk.

"Hey!" Draco said annoyed.

"Do you want to end up fat and unhealthy like Weasley?" Jean said taking a sip of his tea. Draco sulked.

"Listen to your papa Draco." Snape said wryly.

"But uncle Sev!" Draco whined.

"Papa…how undignified." Lucius muttered causing Jean's smile to fade a bit. Did Lucius…dislike the idea of Jean being Draco's mother figure? Was he so horrible? He was aware that it was the only reason he had stayed here, perhaps he had overstayed his welcome after all.

"Papa? I'm sorry I'll eat it look?" Draco said his expression pained as he took a bite.

"He's not upset at you Draco." Snape said unhelpfully. Jean stiffened as silver eyes darted towards him when Snape pointedly looked at his friend.

"Did I say something wrong?" Lucius asked quirking an eyebrow.

"No but you implied that you didn't want Jean here, that's quite a sore spot for him you know, being unwanted." Snape said coldly. Jean sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Professor." He said sharply.

"Don't use that tone with me." Snape growled. Jean flinched.

"Severus! I don't know what the devil is wrong with you but you can't take it out on the submissive!" Lucius hissed.

"What's wrong with me?" Snape let out a chuckle. "Nothing at all old friend, nothing my dear _brother_. Except perhaps that my old friend is allowing jealousy to come between us! But forget me! I'm just the wyvern! I don't _belong_ anywhere!" He ended in a yell. Draco shrank into Jean's side and Lucius stared at his friend thin lipped and pale faced.

"Laurent take Draco and leave." Lucius said calmly.

"No stay!" Snape hissed. Jean was frozen he didn't know who's order to follow.

"Leave." Lucius said narrowing his eyes. Jean glanced apologetically at Snape before snatching Draco up and dragging him from the room. Draco pressed into his side and glanced up at him with unsure eyes.

"They never fight." Draco whispered, they argue from time to time but they've never fought before, but they're going to fight aren't they? Draco whispered.

"I was foolish to have stayed so long Draco my presence has only caused your family grief." Jean said tightly.

"No don't say that you are my family!" Draco insisted. Jean bit his lip.

"They are angry at me Draco." He whispered. "This is what I was afraid of, being trapped by another's will, I have never in my life felt as trapped as I did in there, I don't think I could live like that!" He whispered shaking. He needed comfort and there was no where to find it.

"It really tears you up doesn't it?" Draco whispered with wide eyes. "To see him every day, to have him so close by…I don't know who my mate is yet, but I can imagine what that must feel like. I'm sorry papa; you only stayed because of me." He said mournfully. Jean frowned and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"No, hush Draco you needed me, I will always be there when you need me." He said holding the smaller frame to his chest. But Draco shook his head and lifted his gaze guiltily.

"No…I didn't really _need _you here, I just wanted you close by, I didn't care about what you might want, I'm sorry." He said ducking his head. Jean frowned.

"What do you mean Draco? Of course you needed me here, there's no shame in that." He said lifting the pointed chin. Dracos' eyes were tight and guilt ridden.

"No, I didn't feel anything but relief when she died; I just wanted you to myself. I saw an opportunity and I took it because I was selfish. I don't want you to be trapped by them again; they shouldn't have done it in the first place!" He said angrily.

"Draco I will not become like Narcissa, I will not leave you simply to fulfill my own desires. I'm sorry if I worried you." He said not liking the conflicting emotions flittering across Draco's face. He sighed and cupped Draco's jaw gently. "We will get through this Draco; I promise you that no matter what happens I will do everything in my power to be by your side." He said smiling faintly.

"But…what if I don't want you to?" Draco said lifting his chin.

Jean froze.

"You don't-?"He managed. Draco's eyes were calm.

"I want you to go away!" Draco said lifting his chin. "I'm a dominant so you have to listen to me right? Go away; I don't want to see you until term starts!" He said pressing his lips into a thin line. Jean felt a whimper pass his lips. His own child didn't want him!? "Leave! Leave now!" Draco shouted his magic rippling through the air. Jean scrambled to his feet.

"Draco no please-" He tried but Draco's expression was stubborn.

"Leave." Draco said solidly his eyes shifting and changing with the word. Jean felt his heart sink. Even if Draco was his child he couldn't ignore a direct command like that.

"Draco I love you please!" But Draco's arms were crossed.

"This is what's best for you, now leave and don't let my father or uncle Sev find you." He demanded. Jean tried to fight it, the pull; the force of will that told him to cave and accept that it was safer, better for him to listen to Draco. A fog came over his mind preventing him from stopping when his own body rebelled and turned.

He flooed out of the Malfoy estate with a whimper.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

The two dominant men stared down at him their fury evident in their eyes along with a hint of fear. "You did _what?_" His father breathed. Draco had hidden in his room for a majority of the day knowing that the two men would believe that he'd left with Jean; this would have allowed Jean several hours to find a place to hide and keep the two dominant men away from him. Draco hated to do it, to hurt his mother figure the way he had made his entire body scream while his heart wanted him to curl up and cry. But Jean deserved better than this, better than to have to face the mate he was so unsure of every day, or to face Severus who seemed to have taken a bitter pill and blamed it on Jean. Jean was so sweet and had so much to offer, it wasn't fair, it wasn't right that he should be tugged about like a rag doll.

"I sent him away so that the two of you couldn't keep hurting him." Draco said sharply his eyes inhuman. His father let out a low growling sound his eyes narrowing at the impertinence. "I don't know what's going on between you, but papa isn't a part of it, he's guiltless and both of you are taking your frustration out on him and that isn't right, it isn't fair. You're hurting him and you don't care." He accused watching both men flinch back wide-eyed with realization. "Father he wants nothing but your approval, yet you say things that make him feel like he isn't wanted, and Severus I don't know what's going on but instead of comforting him the way you promised to you've been verbally attacking him at every chance. He is my papa! I will _not_ let you hurt him! Not when he's given me- no, rather _us_ so much!" He said lifting his chin. His father was furious; the look in his eyes was almost frightening.

"Oh _child_." He hissed. "I have been _more_ than lenient with you. You brought a stranger into our lives; we were fine we didn't _need _him!" He growled his eyes inhuman. Draco sneered in his father's face. It didn't matter that he was only eye level with his father because the man was sitting, none of it mattered.

"If we didn't need him father, then why are you so upset that he's gone?" Draco challenged. His fathers' reddened face paled the color washing out of it.

"Draco he could be in danger the ministry is performing sweeps every night!" Severus said through grit teeth.

"Papa can handle himself." Draco said proudly. "He's done it for this long hasn't he?" He said crisply. "What the two of you don't seem to notice is that he didn't _need _you, he still doesn't _need_ you." He said meeting both of their gazes head on. "You are the ones that need him." He said finality ringing in his voice as he turned sharply from the room and strode out. He refused to be the bargaining chip that hung over his papa's head any longer; they would not use him to manipulate Jean!

Still. He thought as he entered his room shoulders slumping as he looked mournfully at his large empty bed. It would be nice to have Jean here with him chasing away the night terrors with crooning sounds and gentle fingers.

#$% #$%^ %^ #$% #$%

Severus was still there in the aftermath of Lucius' temper tantrum. Considering how formidable the blonde wizard was it was a miracle the mansion still stood. The parlor however… Scorch marks lined the walls and there were long tears where Lucius' claws had cut through thick solid walls with all the ease of cutting warm butter. The sconces had fallen, the table was little more than splinters, the lovely chairs lay in a pile of destruction along the base of the walls. Glass sparkled in the dim firelight now that the fire had ceased to be a raging inferno. Truth be told it was probably a good thing that Draco had left when he had.

However, Severus knew his old friend very, very well. He knew that they had been wrong; Draco's words hadn't fallen on deaf ears where he was concerned.

They had mistreated Jean.

It had been a blow to him as well because despite his adamant rejection of Lucius' accusations he _had_ been feeling drawn to the boy. He would never take him though; he'd rather eat his own arm than take Lucius' mate away from him.

"Fine." Lucius panted settling his arm against the blackened marble mantel and staring into the fire. There would be no talking to Lucius now; somewhere in his denial riddled mind he had made a decision. "Fine." He repeated. "If that child is too foolish to stay here where he is safe then he can try to make his way out there!" He said with a proud toss of his head. "When the ministry catches him and has him tucked away in some lab I'll come visit him and we'll see if he begs then!" He said lifting his chin and adjusting his robes with efficient tugs. Lucius took a deep breath and nodded as he let it out. "_Need _him…bullocks, Malfoy's don't need anyone." He said before turning much like his son had and striding out of the room. Severus stayed where he was and stared into the fireplace.

Lucius was due for a blow to the gut when he realized that his son had been right.

Draco had seen what they had ignored; he had been more mature than both of them despite the risk of angering his father. Lucius was blinded, blinded by his confusion regarding the draw he was most certainly feeling and by his own massive pride.

This was going to be a long summer.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

Draco stood stiffly by the window and stared out at the rising sun. He hadn't slept very well lately, he missed his papa. He wanted so badly to find the older boy and apologize for his cruel words. He had been right though; his papa had hidden so well that even Severus with his vast information web hadn't been able to find him. His father as well had been scouring his own far reaching hands though he'd never admit to it.

The proud smug attitude had failed his father about midway through the summer break and at this point he was beyond even trying to hide the look of fear that crossed his features as he opened the paper and a new raid was announced. The ministry was on a hunt and they were hunting for anything and everything that wasn't human and what they weren't writing in the papers was that those caught were killed mercilessly- there was no cell for them, it was just massacre.

He knew Jean was safe though.

Jean had found a way around his orders. Draco had said that he didn't want to see him again before the next term started, he didn't say he didn't want to _hear_ from Jean. So, every morning at around this time-

He checked the clock and smirked when the seconds hand rested on the twelve and a pop sounded signaling his lengthy letter from Jean which arrived on his pillow as scheduled. No doubt there would be scolding about his eating habits, reminders about this or that warnings about something dangerous he would undoubtedly try to do at some point…He smiled longingly at the thick parchment.

His papa had so much to offer, if only his father could see that.

#$% #$% #$% #$% #$^%

Jean was cheating and he knew it but he didn't care, he missed his family. He missed Draco and Lucius and Severus even though they'd hurt him. He'd had a long while to think about each of them, with the raids going on he'd hardly left his safe hold and never without every protection he could think of. This had left him with a very long summer filled with only the books he'd used to fill the seemingly endless hours and his thoughts which would inevitably turn to his family.

He had come to accept, anticipate even, that Lucius would eventually realize that Jean was his mate. He had decided to accept his instincts though it had been a heavy sacrifice to make and his pride as an individual person was left empty. We wasn't individual, no matter how hard he tried to think of himself as such his very nature made him want whatever his mate would want of him. Oh he had hopes and dreams and aspirations just like any other wizard, but Snape was right, if his mate asked him to toss aside those dreams Jean would do so if only to be accepted and loved. It was sad, pathetic and incredible at the same time. But there was truly nothing that could stop what had already begun. Lucius would seek him out, there was no going around it, though Jean would fight it to the very last. He would keep this a secret for as long as he possibly could. He'd even procured a second set of bracelets that went on his upper arms just to be sure.

Absently he reached up and scratched the skin where the metal sat hidden by his thick robes. The bracelets along with several other choice pieces and a set of potions kept his creature side completely hidden. In addition to this he had a notice-me-not charm over himself and was standing in a shadowed and dusty corner of the bookstore.

He might be a bit paranoid but it was best to be safe.

With the famous author signing books that day all the excitement made certain that no one would think twice about the dusty old corner he'd hidden himself in. He smiled thinly as he waited his eyes peering through the crack between the tops of a row of books and the shelf above it. He was waiting…waiting…

Eventually of course the wait paid off. With a chime Draco and Lucius entered the store. His heart rose in his throat and he had to swallow a pained cry at the sight of them. Draco was taller he noted, and thinner his childish looks were beginning to give way to the appearance of a young man. The twelve year old strode forward with grace his eyes shadowed slightly making Jean's heart squeeze. Despite what Draco probably wanted him to think, it was obvious that his child was suffering without him.

His eyes turned eventually to Lucius. The man's gaze was sharp his cane tightly gripped in his hand and his eyes silently but surely looking for a threat.

He wouldn't find one.

Jean would be proud to admit that he'd 'taken care' of all the Aurors that had come to supervise over Diagon Ally today. It hadn't taken much despite the risk, a few well placed spells in the crowd, some pent up frustration…a knife. He smiled grimly. He hadn't killed any of them, but he'd made sure that they wouldn't be on active duty for quite a while. He'd be damned before he let them anywhere near his family, even if they didn't suspect the Malfoys. He had only to look out for bounty hunters now. He looked over his mate obsessively then drinking in the sight of him. Silver eyes seemed strained, tired and Lucius looked a bit on the thin side making Jean frown. Surely…but no that would be wishful thinking. Lucius was probably still upset about his falling out with Snape. He was still very, very fit he noted with a slight blush, and beautiful he added with a wane smile.

"-Harry Potter-" The raised voice caught his attention and he frowned when the flamboyant author dragged Potter to the front of the store. Jean glanced at Draco and caught a suspiciously focused gaze directed at Potter. Could it be? Had Draco even considered the notion? But yes he could see it in the look of softness around his eyes and the way they flickered angrily over the wizard's hands on Potter. Was Harry Potter Draco's mate?

He turned back to the other boy.

He'd been foolish to think it was some school boy crush or misguided affections though he couldn't see any creature blood in Potter just by looking at him. He paused though and narrowed his eyes looking closer at the boy. Scruffy clothing, thin, far too thin for a boy his age and bowed. His shoulders brought in closely uncomfortable with all the attention and terrified of the arm around his shoulder as he was presented with a pile of books.

Someone was hurting this child.

He watched as the boy dodged more cameras and returned to the Weasley family. It wouldn't have been them that hurt him he knew, Dumbledore wouldn't have placed him with a family that could barely keep up with their own children. His eyes narrowed as Lucius crept towards the family nonchalantly and then began speaking to Arthur Weasley. It was all he could do to be still when the redheaded man attacked his mate. What was Lucius _thinking_?! He waited until an opportune moment and with a flick of his wrist sent the book case he was hiding behind toppling over onto Mister Weasley ending the fight as the shop keep began yelling at them. Jean watched the podgy Mister Weasley struggle to stand as Lucius spoke coldly to him before tossing some books into the small redheaded girl's cauldron. Jean narrowed his eyes. Unless he was mistaken the girl had only had three books before- now there were four. He turned his gaze to Lucius and was shocked to meet it despite all the trouble he'd gone through to hide himself. They stood there for one breathless moment and he was almost certain that Lucius was going to say something but he couldn't be seen by Draco, he couldn't, not until term began.

He took a step back and activated his portkey.


	3. Chapter 3

**My my, well aren't you in for a treat? I've been working rather hard you know- and I've managed to finish another one of my extremely long stories.**

**takes a bow**

**So many hours of my life have been spent on this story...**

**And I rather like the end.**

**I hope you'll like it too.**

***Smirks***

**I'll be posting chapter one today I think so keep an eye out for The Vitruvian Man eh? Quite a shocker that one..**

**Mistress Slytherin **

**WARNINGS**

**VIOLENCE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**Gay man sex though only a little bit so run away if gay people scare you...**

**CURSING **

**YOU WILL CRY- towards the end, it isn't all depressing I promise :-)**

**If I missed any warnings I apologize I think this pretty much covers it though...**

**REVIEW!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

Chapter 3

-The Secret That Waits to Unfold-

Jean waited silently at the train station his eyes darting about waiting, waiting- there! At the sight of Draco Jean flew through the crowd. Likewise Draco's tired face lit up and he flew forward happily sinking into his arms. "Papa I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said I want you I do please don't be angry I love you papa!" Draco muttered holding him close. Jean smiled and barely managed to hold back a purr as he held his boy close.

"Never do that to me again Draco, please I couldn't stand it." He whispered softly. Draco pulled away and looked up at him with wide gray eyes.

"I won't, and if I have to I'll go with you." He said pulling back to glare at his father. Jean frowned and smacked Draco on the side of the head.

"Show your father some respect Draco." He scolded. Draco rubbed the side of his head and muttered. "What was that?" Jean asked quirking his eyebrow. Draco winced.

"Nothing, I'm sorry." He said looking away.

"Draco has already been made aware of his punishment for his actions, however I think you will find his punishment light. I wouldn't want you to believe that I am soft hearted." Lucius said dryly though there was a bit of tightness around his eyes that suggested anxiety. "Draco go ahead and get on the train I need to speak with Laurent." He said stiffly. Draco scowled at his father and blocked Jean protectively. Jean was nervous but he couldn't allow this to continue between Draco and his father.

"Draco." He said in warning. Grey eyes turned towards him and full lips turned down into a pout. "Now." Jean said frowning. Draco grit his teeth and pulled away.

"I'll hold your seat for you." He said annoyed. Jean sighed as Draco sent his father a warning look before striding away.

"I will speak to him; I didn't mean to cause trouble between the two of you." Jean said taking a step back and lowering his gaze. This would be the first time that he was speaking to Lucius Malfoy without Snape or Draco around. Of course he supposed it helped that they were on a crowded platform.

"He might not have gone about it the right way, however, my son has every right to be angry with me. I did things and said things to you that I shouldn't have. Draco was right in that respect and, I wanted to apologize." Malfoy said his jaw flexing slightly in strain. Jean blinked up at the man wide-eyed. Lucius was…_apologizing_ to him? Grey eyes softened a bit and the man let out a breath. "I am glad to see you safe." He admitted. Jean watched the man carefully and noted the way he relaxed. He didn't notice how close they had grown until Lucius' gloved hand lifted ready to settle on his cheek. His instincts screamed at him to accept the touch, he wanted nothing more than to sink into the man's arms, it was nearly impossible to breath when the man's presence bore down on him willing him to be still. Was this it then? Would it be now just before he was forced to leave that Lucius would realize the truth? He couldn't help taking another step forward.

Yes.

Home. It was written in every contour of this man's being. The safety offered, never having to fear again, being where he belonged with his family his kin-

The Hogwarts Express let out a shrill whistle and both of them jumped back Lucius' hand dropping to his side as a small frown settled on his lips.

"You should go." The man said softly. Jean gazed at him for a moment before nodding and taking a step back though it took every ounce of strength to do so. The moment was broken, the danger passed for now. But why did he feel so unsatisfied? Why did he feel like crying? "Stay safe, I'll keep the hunters away from Hogwarts but be prepared to leave if need be." Lucius said briskly now his eyes darting across the platform. Jean's gaze sharpened and he nodded.

"I'll keep Draco safe." He said softly. Silver eyes landed on him and hardened.

"Keep yourself safe too; go to Severus if you have to." He said though it seemed to pain him to say so. Jean nodded slowly and the whistle sounded again. "Go." The man said firmly. Jean nodded and slowly backed away watching the man for a moment longer before climbing onto the train. When he turned back around Lucius was gone. Jean sighed as he made his way to the Slytherin cart.

"Well?" Draco said promptly curling into his side.

"We have made amends." Jean said distantly. They had been so close…close enough that he could have sunk into the man's arms and completed the bond.

"Did he apologize?" Draco demanded. Jean narrowed his gaze sharply and Draco winced under the force of it.

"Child I know you were striving to protect me but you must never treat your father with such blatant disrespect again. Do you realize what he has risked to protect us? I'll not hear of it again is that understood?" He demanded. Draco shrank into himself his chin tucking into his chest.

"But he was going to hurt you." He said softly. Jean gave him a slow level stare.

"He would not, ever." He said with conviction. Draco shrank into himself and nodded.

"I know." He said biting his lower lip. "Six scolding letters from you was enough to convince me." He said with a wry smile.

"We cannot afford such discord between kin, especially now." Jean said his lips tightening. Draco nodded.

"Yes papa." He said scuffing his shoes with a slight pout.

"Good, I expect you to write your father a letter and to apologize." Jean said with a nod. Draco winced visibly just at the thought of apologizing but Jean gave him a look and he knew he wasn't getting out of it.

"Yes papa." He said contritely.

"Good, now tell me about your summer." Jean said dragging the small boy closer.

#$% #$% #$% #$% #

As per Lucius' promise Hogwarts remained safe from ministry searches, Jean's fifth year started without a hitch and continued smoothly. Draco was doing well too though there was a slight tightness around his eyes when anyone mentioned Narcissa. It was no longer surprising that the young boy would seek him out occasionally just to be near him, the other Slytherins while glancing at each other in curiosity were more than willing to help Draco where he needed it. It was this that caused Jean to notice the subtle shift in the Slytherin house, it was not at all what he'd intended, however somehow he'd become the next Slytherin prince at the age of fifteen. He supposed at first that it might have had to do with Lucius' influence, but three weeks into the semester he was proven wrong. It was at dinner, honestly he had forgotten all about it after the insane summer he'd had but when the doors to the great hall were pushed open and Lucius Malfoy along with several men and women he recognized as the board of governors strode through he understood.

The house points.

"Well this is an unexpected treat." The headmaster said standing. It was obvious of course that he knew why they were there. "Would you care to take this to my office?" He suggested pointedly.

"I think Headmaster that what needs to be said should be said before the student body." One stern looking woman said with a lift of her chin.

"Oh?" The headmaster said tightly. "And what would that be?' He said raising his eyebrows. The governors were not discouraged by the disproval in his voice though. Instead they approached the front of the room and turned to face the student body.

"It has come to our attention that a grievous error was committed against the student body at the end of last semester." The stern woman said looking out at them. "Students that worked hard to achieve their house points were overshadowed."

"Madam Le Quaint I hardly believe that-"

"Headmaster it occurs to me that _you _were in fact the one to cause such an injustice. The house points system was created to encourage the students to work hard and to reward them for their efforts, not as a show of favoritism." The woman snapped cutting him off sharply.

"However Madam surely you can agree that the courage and wit shown by the students granted these points should be rewarded?" The headmaster said chidingly.

"No I can not." The woman said coldly. "However, if that is how you want to play this game then we too will play." She said darkly. "For those students who put in the effort in organizing a rebuttal, who carefully and concisely wrote out their complaints while having the _courage_ to fight against what they did not believe in. And the show of _wit_ they achieved in following the correct procedures and righting this wrong-" She said smirking slightly at the headmaster. "-as an elected board member I assign you each one hundred points. Tell me Lucius where will these points go and where does that put everyone?" She said slyly. Lucius inclined his head at her and pulled out a scroll opening it.

"Unfortunately due to school policy we cannot award house points to those that have already graduated however there are several names here that qualify. Will these students please stand?" Lucius said before beginning to read off the list. There were mumbles that rolled through the room as name after name was called off, most belonging to the Slytherin house. However, Jean had been clever in his dealings; he'd made certain that the Slytherins had used allies in every house to ensure that it didn't appear to be favoritism. While it was overwhelmingly obvious that the Slytherins had the most students standing, it couldn't be said that they were the only students standing. Jean lifted his chin as his name was called out and for an instant he felt the cold shock of sharp blue eyes pinning him. The headmaster was staring directly at him and Jean had a bad feeling. The headmaster shouldn't have been able to pick him out of the crowd. There was no evidence that he had been anything more than an accessory to this, yet he had, which could mean one several things.

He turned his gaze away and caught Snape's sharp eyes. Snape nodded slowly in silent understanding before frowning at the headmaster.

Did the headmaster know that he had the Philosopher's stone? -Jean had covered his tracks, made certain that the stone was hidden in a safe place one that not even the headmaster could get through.

Did he know that Jean wasn't human? -if he did than why hadn't he made any moves against Jean yet? Or had he…Jean's eyes narrowed in thought. Those raids had to start somewhere, was the headmaster trying to create a new Philosopher's stone? The very thought of it sent chills down his spine. He would have to warn the others, what was left of his kin, hidden away. They didn't meet, couldn't risk speaking, but he knew them and they knew him, it was a terrifying thing being trapped in this world. Thankfully he didn't think that many of them were left in the UK. Most had either been extinguished after the first war or had escaped while they could. He had to warn them. But how? As if recognizing that he needed something Lucius' eyes darted up towards him and he felt his breath hitch. Could he…but then Lucius would know that he had the Philosophers stone…

Not if he didn't tell him.

He offered the man a hesitant smile which was returned by a curious look as Lucius lowered the scroll.

"I do believe that this leaves Slytherin house in the lead by over three hundred points." Lucius said smirking slyly. "Ravenclaw is second, Hufflepuff third and Gryffindor in last place." He announced.

"You can't possibly expect us to accept such a thing!" McGonagall said in outrage. "It's blatant favoritism!" She denied.

"And awarding house points for breaking the rules isn't?" Jean found himself cutting in before he could stop it. "Three students were out after hours, one attacked his peer, spells were cast not only in the hallways but in a restricted area with no supervision from a professor. These same students could have risked the lives of the entire student body be releasing a Cerberus from the room it was residing in, which brings me to my next point, why, Headmaster, was there a dangerous creature trained to _kill_ residing in a safe hold filled with _children_?" Jean said narrowing his eyes. He'd had quite enough of this, if there was one thing a Denari couldn't stand it was the thought of children being placed in danger.

"Mister Laurent brings up a valid point headmaster." Lucius said silkily. "As a father I too find myself wondering the same thing. What could possibly have caused you to have such a creature in the school? Surely you weren't _hiding_ anything were you?" He implied slyly. The governors glanced at each other frowns on their lips. "Of course I suppose it could be attributed to your age, you are rather impossibly old these days, almost _unnaturally_ so. Admirable really." He drawled. Jean felt pride blossom in his chest. Clever Lucius, implying that the headmaster wasn't human- if it was the headmaster behind the raids as he had suspected then the headmaster would soon be forced to cease the hunt.

"There is no age limit to being a headmaster as I recall." The headmaster said obviously well aware that he was being manipulated.

"No of course not, just a suggestion." Lucius said silkily. "Tell me Albus old boy does old age run in the family? I seem to recall Fredrick Dumbledore lived to be nearly two hundred years old, uncanny don't you think?" He said casually.

"Forgive me Lucius but I do think you've gotten far from the point." The stern woman said obviously amused. "This poor children are still standing after all, do take a seat children." She gestured mildly. Jean sat with the others and watched the by play unfold. "See Albus, our concern is not really your age or the house points system even; our concern is directly linked to the students that attend Hogwarts." She said almost sweetly.

"Our records show that since you have taken the position of headmaster the overall quality of learning here at Hogwarts has steadily declined." An elderly man said grudgingly. "You must understand our concern." He added.

"And please do not take Lucius' words as an insult headmaster; he has every right to be concerned after all he is raising his only son alone now." Another witch pointed out. Draco leaned into Jean's side as eyes turned to him and Jean grasped his hand under the table stroking it with the pad of his thumb.

"It would behoove you to refrain from keeping dangerous creatures within the castle walls from now on headmaster, after all a Cerberus is not on the list of approved familiars." One of the men said smiling slightly as the others chortled.

"Enough, we didn't come to tease him." The stern woman said in disapproval. "However before we leave I think I should inform you that we had better see an improvement in this quarters' level of learning else we may have to consider a new headmaster." She said gazing at the headmaster calmly. "Good day Albus." She said a small sinister smile curling across her lips as the governors turned and made their way down the isle. Lucius looked up briefly and caught Draco's gaze and then his offering them a slight nod before slipping out of the great hall. Jean smiled at Draco's awed expression as the muttering rose to a din of voices. Jean snorted when someone in Gryffindor began throwing food across the hall to the Slytherin table. What followed was nothing short of chaos. Jean happily conjured a camera and began taking photos before the professors could calm the student body and order them to their dorms. He met blue eyes as he slipped the camera into his pocket.

I'll be watching you headmaster.

His gaze said coldly as he helped a grinning Draco to stand and exit the great hall.

"Did you see that? Father was amazing!" Draco gushed as they made their way through the halls. "Do you think he did it for me?" Draco asked excitedly. One of the Slytherin's snorted.

"Give your thanks where it's due Draco, your precious 'papa' was the one to organize it." The sixth year said rolling his eyes. Draco turned his gaze to Jean in awe and Jean snorted.

"It wouldn't have been possible without your father Draco; I hardly have that kind of power." He said glaring at the other boy over Draco's head. Draco frowned and nodded.

"That's true, but I'm still proud of you!" He said brightly. "I can't believe father though! Did you see him? He had the old fool stuttering!" He jeered happily. Jean smirked slightly as they slipped into the common room. Whatever respect towards Lucius that might have been damaged by that summer had been healed through this. Clever Lucius, very clever. He couldn't say he wasn't glad for it though, he wanted Draco to always be proud of his father.

#$% #$% #$% #

Jean frowned as he folded the missive. It was the sixth one he would be ignoring. Snape just wouldn't give up would he? Jean sighed as he watched the paper burn.

He wasn't willing to risk Lucius' ire again. For some reason Lucius didn't like that he trusted Severus. If Jean could, he would tell the man that the primary reason that he trusted Snape was due to the fact that Lucius seemed to trust him. But if that wasn't the case than he would pull away though he felt guilty all the while, Snape had done right by him for the most part.

"Tch, I told him to leave you alone." Draco said as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"Hush now Draco it isn't for you to get involved." He said chiding the boy gently.

"Oops." Draco said though it was obvious he wasn't apologetic. "I suppose I shouldn't have written to my father about it then hmmm? Too bad." He said with a shrug. Jean wanted to groan aloud at this.

"Oh Draco please tell me you didn't." He said pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache begin to form. Draco lifted his chin.

"You don't belong to him; he has no right to make a move." He said coldly. "I don't want them to drag you into this again; I don't like to see you suffer." He said with all the stubbornness of a child. Jean sighed helplessly. Draco's stand against his father and godfather that summer had caused something in him to mature, his Denari side was beginning to shine through and that included the dominating air that Jean had difficulty denying. Perhaps _he_ would soon need to contact Lucius.

"Come, let's go to dinner Draco." He said snapping his own texts closed. Draco nodded haughtily knowing that he'd won and stood holding his hand out to Jean. Merlin save him from his dominant son…He rolled his eyes and accepted the offer before dragging Draco into his side and wrapping an arm around him. Draco scowled at their notable difference in height but pressed closer anyway as they made their way down to the Great Hall.

"Oy Laurent." One of the sixth years said catching up to them. The boy was far too cocky in Jean's opinion, and he seemed to be under the impression that he stood a chance with Jean- which always caused Draco to react badly.

"Blackwood." Draco said a slight growl in his voice. The upper year snorted and sneered at him.

"Ello little limpet." The other said snidely before continuing to speak to Jean. "So Laurent, I heard some interesting news today." He said smirking proudly. "The hunts are over, the ministry refused to fund them any more though the cover story is that they've flushed all the creatures out." He said proudly. Jean nodded slowly. He'd expected as much, it only proved his theory- Dumbledore was trying to make another philosopher's stone.

"Watch the way you speak to my child Blackwood." He said calmly. The other boy scowled.

"Aww come on, you hardly go anywhere without him! Why don't you come to Hogsmeade weekend with me? I'll show you some real fun." He said slyly his hand reaching to settle on his shoulder. Jean didn't even feel Snape arrive before the man's hand was wrapped around the older boy's wrist in a tight and obviously painful grip.

"I'm afraid I have made prior arrangements with Mister Laurent this weekend Blackwood. He's requested that I help him with his dueling strategies, you could join us of course, however I can't guarantee that a curse won't _slip _while we are practicing. It would be _devastating_ for you to be damaged in any way." He said silkily. Draco growled lowly beside him and Jean sighed as Blackwood glanced suspiciously at Snape and then him before backing away.

"Of course professor, I hadn't realized that he was _yours_ this weekend.

"He isn't!" Draco hissed glaring at his godfather. "He isn't yours this weekend or the next or ever!" He stormed before slipping an arm around Jean's waist and dragging him bodily away.

"Draco-!" Jean said in shock.

"Draco!" Came the dangerous growl from behind them.

"Sorry _Professor_ but we can't be late for dinner, its school policy!" Draco snarled over his shoulder. "That's it, I'm writing to father, this has gone too far." Draco muttered. Jean sighed and gave in knowing that Draco was no longer in control of himself. Draco rushed him to the Great Hall glaring at anyone who even dared smile at Jean. "Crabb, Goyle, sit there, if either one of you even thinks about touching papa I'll rip your fingers off one by one." Draco ordered before placing himself on the other side of Jean who sighed at the looks they were receiving. No doubt they would again be trapped in the rumor mill. He leaned into Draco and stroked his hair soothingly.

"My child I would never abandon my mate." He said lowly as he set up muffling wards around them.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Draco said sounding peeved. "They should keep their filthy hands off of you, especially uncle Sev!" He growled. Jean gave in reluctantly, it was true, Snape's attention to him had been unnerving as of late which was part of the reason he'd pointedly ignored the man.

"It's between your father and your godfather." He said shrugging helplessly. "You shouldn't get involved." He added firmly.

"But while father isn't around I have every right to protect you." Draco said stiffly. Jean nodded slowly. It was true, Draco did have every right and he couldn't fight it, not this, he was only a submissive in a tug of war that was way over his head. He didn't even know why Lucius and Snape were fighting; it probably wasn't all due to him despite what Draco may think. Still, he didn't want to come between old friends.

"Eat your vegetables Draco." He said helplessly. Draco smirked triumphantly.

"Of course." He said agreeably. "Did you hear that Potter got detention again?" He said smugly. And just like that their dinner continued. Jean was amused at Draco's growing interest in Potter. It didn't _feel_ like Potter was his son's mate; however it was a direct possibility. He frowned as he half heard Draco speaking. Come to think of it the Potter boy wasn't at dinner this evening…His eyes turned to the Gryffindor table and he scanned it carefully looking for the girl he'd decided to keep an eye on. Sure enough the ginger haired girl was missing from her usual place, whatever Lucius was doing was really taking a toll on the small girl. As much as he hated the thought of any child being in danger he couldn't do anything about it, his mate had decided to do this, he couldn't be involved. He vividly remembered what had happened that night so long ago, if his mother had just listened and obeyed her mate than he would still have a family. He wasn't about to stand against his mate.

"Papa you should eat." Draco directed pulling him from his thoughts. Jean looked down at his plate. Lately his food had become unappetizing. Oh he knew why, prolonged separation from his mate when he was hitting puberty was no joke. He longed for his mate every second of every day, he thought of the blonde man constantly. If it weren't for his drive to focus on his studies he knew his grades would have suffered as well. Draco's eyes narrowed suspiciously as though finally catching on to his thoughts.

"I find myself feeling a bit peaky tonight Draco." He said eating a few bites to appease his child though every morsel tasted like cardboard. Draco nodded slowly and frowned poking at his vegetables. "I'll be fine Draco, this is natural." He urged gently. Draco gave him a suspicious nod before returning to poking at his food. Jean sighed. "So Potter actually talked back to Snape?" He said. The effect was immediate. Draco's eyes sharpened and a smirk tilted across his lips before suddenly he was being regaled with yet another Potter related tale. Jean managed a few more bites pointedly ignoring the stare he received from Snape when the man had calmed down enough to be present in a public setting. Eventually as puddings were eaten and plates pushed away Draco stood keeping close to him as they made their way through the halls. Jeans breath caught in his throat when they passed through a certain corridor and he gripped Draco's arm pulling him away from the crowd as his instincts went haywire. There were several gasps up ahead and Jean cursed when the name 'Potter' was issued and he was suddenly bereft of Draco's presence. Panic spread through him as he pushed through the crowd. If anything happened to Draco…

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemy of the heir beware?" Draco said cockily. Jean stood close behind Draco his eyes scanning the blood painted wall coldly. "Your first mudbloods!" Draco said crossing his arms across his chest. Things spun out of control quickly and Jean pulled Draco back as the professors arrived and accusations began to fly.

What was this?

What did it mean?

He stared at the wall grimly before his eyes caught sight of something- a flash of slim shoulders and long red orange hair, the Weasley girl.

Oh Lucius what are you up to?

He thought silently. "Come Draco, this place isn't safe." He demanded before dragging Draco down to the Slytherin dorms.

"Papa!" Draco insisted. Jean leveled him with a stare his eyes unnatural and inhuman.

"Do _not_ get involved." He said coldly. Draco shrank back from his tone and the common room went silent. Jean was never this strict with Draco, he doted on Draco. Draco let out a whimper of and leaned into him nuzzling his neck in apology and agreement. Jean let out a shuddering sigh and held Draco close. That feeling…that horrible feeling… intuition, instinct, whatever it was, he knew for certain that Hogwarts was not safe. "You will have someone with you at all times, if you see something suspicious you will run or tell me, do _not_ go after Potter is that understood Draco Lucius Malfoy." He said causing Draco to grow stiff. Draco nodded slowly and Jean held him closer.

What on earth was Lucius planning?

#$% #$% #$% #$%

"Laurent stay after please." Snape drawled as the class stood. Jean froze and several pairs of eyes turned towards him.

"I'll alert Draco." One of the others said with a nod. The tension rising and growing between Draco, Jean and Snape were well known now especially in the Slytherin household.

"What a mess." Jean muttered as he nodded and set his bag down. The other boy- Steven Green snorted slightly at the understatement before slipping away. Some Slytherins lingered pointedly as a way of giving Green more time to retrieve Draco but it wouldn't last. Snape saw through it.

"OUT!" He roared his eyes flashing. The others winced and sent Jean apologetic looks before scurrying out of the room.

Cowards.

Jean faced the man his expression grim.

"You're avoiding me." Snape hissed.

"Lucius is uncomfortable with my relying on you, are you really so surprised that I would pull away?" Jean said stiffly. Dark eyes flashed.

"You will _not_ talk to me that way!" Snape growled.

"You are not my dominant." Jean reminded as respectfully as he could. Snape was in a dangerous mood and he was well aware that things could get very dangerous very quickly. Apparently however his tone wasn't the issue. Snape snarled and was suddenly across the room bending his arm behind his back painfully and pushing him forward until his cheek was pressed against the desk. Jean let out a panicked sound and struggled violently. This wasn't right; he didn't like this at all!

"Damn you!" Snape growled. "I tried, I really tried Jean! But damn you! Watching you with Draco- I _need_ this! I can't look at you in the halls without wanting it, I can't watch you in class without wanting it!" The man growled the sound rumbling against his back in a way that made him freeze. He let out a whimper before he could help it.

"Snape please let me go I haven't done anything wrong!" He begged.

"Oh but you have! You've tempted me! I look at you and my blood begs me to be near you but you just ignore mw! You come into my life and you're so beautiful and you need, you _need _me!" He purred. Jean was aware then that Snape was no longer human. He felt frightened, truly frightened and helpless. He hadn't been this helpless since that night so long ago. Tears began to slide from his eyes and he trembled. He needed his mate, he needed his mate!

"Snape please!" He begged pathetically, his wrist was caught in the bruising grip and his head hurt where it was being pressed against the desk. Snape's breath hitched.

"Don't fear me…" He said softly his voice broken and so sad as he leaned closer and nuzzled his neck.

"I'm not yours Snape I belong to my mate and only to my mate." Jean insisted. Snape growled lowly.

"You could be mine, I would cherish you I would keep you safe, you would never suffer for anything…" He vowed.

"But that isn't your vow to make." Jean said weakly.

"He doesn't deserve you." Severus growled. "He'll screw it up! He probably doesn't even want you that way! But I do, and I will…no one else in the world wants you, not like I do…" He murmured. Jean whimpered when the man's lips pressed against the skin behind his ear. It was wrong! Wrong, wrong, _wrong_! He wanted his mate! He needed his kin! His entire body was shaking as Snape's free hand reached around and tugged his tie loose tearing the button loose so that his hand could wrap around his neck possessively. "I'll make him reject you; I'll make you mine…" Jean froze his eyes wide.

Lucius!

Mate!

MATE!

He let out a roar and struggled with renewed fervor.

"Let go!" He hissed. "Release me!" He spat his nails growing and his teeth elongating. They shouldn't, he'd only just taken the potion to subdue them but they were.

"That scent…" Snape whispered his grip tightening as his other hand came up to wrap into his hair pushing his head down against the table. "You'll be in heat soon, I'll fill you with my child, he won't be able to claim you then, you will be mine, for once in my life something will be _mine_." He gripped Jean's hair tightly and turned his head by force dragging him into a violent bruising kiss. Jean felt as though something inside of him was being torn, broken, invaded. He let out a sob and a frustrated scream. Snape tightened his grip on Jean's wrist and something cracked, splintered and broke-

There was a shrill shrieking sound a roar so violent and primal that something inside him shivered as Snape was ripped away from him twisting his broken wrist violently. Jean felt himself being lifted and a feeling of safety wrapped around him. Draco…his child Draco…He couldn't help the great sob that escaped him as he sank into Draco's hold.

"He's on his way, father is on his way." Draco assured his voice more of a growl than the voice of the boy he knew. Jean shivered and looked up at Draco helplessly. Draco had been forced into maturity early; his wings were pure white save the places which were matted with blood. His eyes were flashing violently as they stared at Snape who seemed to be working himself up to something growls leaving him as he crawled back to his feet.

"He's mad." Jean whimpered clinging to Draco. He was quite a bit taller than Draco, but right now he felt so small.

"He trusted you uncle Sev! My father trusted you!" He growled sounding hurt and angry and so very afraid. Jean picked up on that last bit. Draco was still a child, it didn't matter that he was a dominant, he was a child, his child and he was afraid. Jean turned sharply out of Draco's arms and his wings spread out behind him blocking Snape. "Jean!" Draco hissed. Jean growled lowly. He was sick of this, sick of all of it. His body was beginning to react though, tremors were running up and down his arms and his legs shook.

"Jean…_Jean_…" Snape said softly. Jean whimpered and the tears started afresh.

"Stop." He whimpered.

"Jean?" Snape said almost curiously. Jean shuddered, it was too much, he hadn't been eating, his dreams were plagued with thought of Lucius, his days were long and filled with a growing fear of whatever it was that was causing petrified students to appear, and now, now _this_. His body wasn't accepting his will any longer, his wrist looked horrible, it was swelling and purpling and twisted.

"Shut it Snape can't you see you've hurt him!" Draco roared. Jean whimpered as his legs gave out from under him and his mind grew dizzy. "Papa!" Draco cried out. Jean couldn't hold on though, he was so tired, so frightened and hurt and dirty, he felt filthy. "Father!" Draco cried out in relief. Jean shivered as he felt familiar magic wash over him.

His mate had come.

He was safe.

"Take him to the infirmary Draco." He heard his mate growl. He could feel himself being shifted and an unhappy whimper fell past his lips as his wrist was jostled.

"I can't take him there like this." Draco said softly.

"Take him to Slytherin common room I'll be there shortly." Lucius said. Jean felt the man's magic wash over him and a glamour fell into place. He was safe, his mate was there. He sighed softly and slipped from reality to a painless place unaware of the world around him.

#$% #$% #$%

Jean woke slowly to hands gently carding through his hair. "Papa?" Draco whispered. Jean whimpered and nuzzled closer to his child wondering if he couldn't crawl back to that blissfully silent and uncomplicated place. Instead he was jolted awake by reality. He trembled as his eyes opened and looked up at Draco. He opened his mouth to say something but all that passed was a whimper.

"Hush papa you're safe." Draco whispered. "Father took care of Uncle Sev, he's cut ties with him, I don't know what else he did but they must have fought, father was pretty bloodied up. Uncle Sev hasn't come out of his office for hours now." Jean shivered at the memory of Snape's hands on him. "I healed your wrist." Draco said soothingly. "He won't hurt you again, we won't let him." Draco purred. Jean shuddered and leaned closer to Draco. "You need father though, you can't keep going like this, you sucked up that glamour he cast like you were starving for it. That's why you can't eat isn't it? You need his magic, his presence not food." Jean swallowed thickly.

"How could I even hope that he would want me now?" He whispered brokenly. Draco let out an alarmed sound and held him closer.

"No, no, no papa! He was so worried for you, you should have seen him!" Draco said. "He wanted to comfort you but he was afraid, after what uncle Sev did he wasn't sure if you would accept his touch or lash out at him, he didn't want to alarm you." Draco said nuzzling him. Jean felt tears leak from his eyes as he pressed closer to Draco. He couldn't fight this any more he needed his mate. But would Lucius reject him? He was dirty.

"Draco." He said softly. "I need him." He admitted softly. Draco nodded.

"I'll get him papa, please don't hurt yourself any more, please just let him take care of you." He whispered nuzzling his neck as he pulled away. Jean shivered as Draco pulled away from him grey eyes worriedly lingering on him for a moment before he quickly made his way out of the common room. Jean noticed that it was entirely empty, he was alone…

Snape could find him.

Snape could hurt him.

Panic shot through him and he began to shake.

Merlin not again.

The clock ticked on the mantle and his breathing became rapid and uneven.

Jean's head shot up as the common room door opened his eyes hungry for the sight of his mate.

His breath caught in his chest.

"Headmaster." He rasped.

#$% #$% #$%

Draco rushed to his uncle Sev's labs intent on finding his father. Lucius Malfoy was staring down at Severus with a look of horror and realization, as Draco grew closer he could suddenly see why. Severus- this Severus was not their Severus.

"Polyjuice?" Lucius said staring down at the sixth year student stunned. Draco felt a growl leave him.

"Steven Blackwood, I told you to stay away from Jean!" He growled. The older boy snarled at him and spat in his face.

"Jean is mine! Or else he should be! I gave up everything for him!" He said eyes flashing dangerously.

"Vampire- Draco step back." Lucius ordered firmly.

"Yeah that's right, I even did _this_ for him I let that vampire do all those things to me so that he would turn me, I killed for him! The cold prince, until you came here Malfoy! He's only supposed to be like that with me! I'm his mate!" He growled. Draco slapped him viciously.

"You are _not_ his mate, you are _nothing_ to him. Papa loves his mate and he loves me, you think that allowing yourself to be bitten by a vampire makes you an eligible mate? It doesn't work like that!" Draco hissed. But the boy was looking up at him wildly now dark eyes flashing as Severus' clothes hung loosely on his thin frame. Blackwood grinned a slow sick grin.

"It doesn't matter what you think Malfoy, _he's_ got Jean now, and _he's_ promised me that there are ways to make him my mate. I will have him, he _will_ be mine." The color washed out of Draco's face and Lucius turned to him sharply.

"Where is he Draco?" Lucius whispered dropping Blackwood carelessly. Draco sputtered.

"He was asking for you, I left him in the common room-"

"Alone?" Lucius whispered. Blackwood began to cackle low in his throat.

"He's mad." Draco whispered in disgust. Lucius gripped the boy by the front of his robes and growled lowly his eyes no longer remotely human.

"Who has him? Is it Severus? Did you team up with him?" He hissed. Blackwood looked slightly nervous but glared stubbornly a smile on his lips.

"Old Snape is just as trapped as he is. He tried to stop me you know he wants Jean to himself anyone can see that, but Jean's been saving himself for me! He wouldn't take up Snape on his offer, I wanted to test him after all but he said he would only love his mate, only love _me-_" Draco's left hook was so powerful that it sent teeth flying from the other boy's mouth.

"You are _not_ his mate." He growled. Lucius pried his son's hands away when the vampire hissed at him baring his elongated teeth.

"I suggest child that you start talking before I show you why I was one of the dark lord's inner circle members." Lucius said dangerously. Draco shivered at how dangerous the magic snapping around his father was. "Draco go see if he isn't in the common room, I'll take care of things here." He said darkly. Draco nodded slowly and scrambled to his feet bolting to the door. Something told him he did _not_ want to see what would happen next.

#$% #$% #$% #

Jean woke slowly and groaned. Everything hurt, his very bones ached. As he opened his eyes he let out a whimper.

"Jean?" He jumped at the familiar voice and shrank back in terror at the sight of Snape before the pieces began to fall into place. Snape was chained to the wall rivulets of blood dried on his arms where he'd pulled and yanked at the chains so hard that they had broken the skin on his wrists. He was battered wearing only a pair of trousers his chest, arms and face bruised and beaten a patch of his scalp missing. "Merlin Jean I'm so sorry, whatever they did to you, it wasn't me it was poly juice I could never hurt you!" The man said. Jean stiffened and cocked his head to the side. This was Snape, his Snape, he could _feel_ it. Which meant that Snape wasn't lying, he hadn't betrayed him! Jean let out a sob and rushed across the cell shivering as he sank forward against Snape's chest. The man let out a hiss and Jean whimpered to see the injuries before holding out his hands and beginning to heal them. "Jean you shouldn't you need your strength-"

"My best chance of escape is you." Jean said firmly.

"The headmaster is going to try to use you to make a philosopher's stone; you need your strength Jean." Snape said darkly. Jean felt his hands hesitate. This was all his fault then if he hadn't kept the philosopher's stone then the raids would have never happened and he wouldn't be here. He couldn't say that though, he didn't know what kinds of wards were watching them.

He needed his mate.

He reached down and touched his bracelet staring up at Severus fearfully.

"No don't get them caught up in this, I'll protect you, I'll get you out of here." He vowed quietly.

"Severus I need him, I need my mate." Jean said tears beginning to gather at the corners of his eyes.

"What happened to the boy who didn't need his mate? What happened to the boy who would rather hide in the slums than give up?" Snape challenged. Jean's eyes flashed with uncertainty. "You could put Draco in danger Jean; you could put your mate in danger." Snape said softly. "Rely on me, even if it costs my life I will get you to safety." Snape vowed. Jean shook his head in disbelief.

"How? You're chained to a bloody wall!" Jean said beginning to tremble.

"Quiet in there!" Jean froze. He knew that voice. He turned slowly to the bars and his breath hitched true terror sinking in as a spinning glass eye roved around staring at him- _through_ him. That scar, he knew it intimately. This man had killed his father, his _family_. He shrank back whimpering and nudging Snape to hide behind him.

"Fuck off Moody." Snape growled.

"What was that Snape?" Moody said dangerously. "I've killed your kind before I'll do it again." Moody hissed.

"The hell you will, Dumbledore needs my heart beating for the potion to work, kill me and he might find you expendable too." Snape said with a sneer.

"Tch, just get the brat to shut it." Moody said with a sneer.

"Why Moody? Do you have a conscience some where? Hmm? The thought of killing a child not sit well with you?" Snape said smirking.

"He's not a kid, he's a monster, all of you are, dark creatures! But you won't get to me! No sir! CONSTANT VIGILENCE!" He shouted suddenly. Jean whimpered. "Shut the fuck up!" Moody said banging his arm against the bars. Jean gripped Snape's robes and buried his face in them. He needed his mate, he wanted his mate! Lucius! Lucius!

"Stop it!" Snape growled. "You call him in here and he'll be in danger too." He said lowly. "Lean on me Jean, I won't let them hurt you." He whispered. Jean grit his teeth. He was afraid, so afraid, and angry, and sad, and tired; he just wanted to be safe! He wanted to be with Lucius and Draco! Heat rolled over him suddenly and he felt as though he was in an oven the heat nauseating. "Jean?" Snape said suddenly concerned. Jean turned his head to the side and groaned before throwing up violently. "JEAN!" Snape shouted. Jean could feel his wings spread out, his claws extend, his teeth aching. A low feral growl rippled through him.

He.

Wanted.

His.

Mate.

NOW!

With a yowl he threw himself at the bars hissing and spitting despite the burning pain of the wards on the bars. Moody jumped back startled and Jean let out a roar. This man killed his kin. This man, no this _monster_ hurt him, had hurt others, would continue to hurt until he was satisfied.

He attacked the bars viciously.

"Shit." He heard Snape say distantly. "Jean come here _now_." He growled powerfully. Jean snapped his gaze towards Snape and blinked at him slowly.

"You were going to hurt me; you were going to rape me." Jean whispered his eyes wild with fear and inhuman instinct.

"That wasn't me Jean." Severus whispered his voice low. But Jean couldn't comprehend this.

"I should kill you." Jean whispered pacing back and forth as a caged animal. Severus cursed as Moody began to laugh.

"There we go! I'll just leave you two be then and when I come back and your dead Snape? I'll spit on your corpse!" The man said before turning and hobbling away. Jean hissed at Moody's retreating back and felt venom pool in his mouth dripping down his chin and hissing as it hit the floor burning a hole into the solid stone slabs. As the threat that was Moody walked away Jean growled lowly his mind coming to him slowly as he stared at the spot in the stone.

"Scream Snape." He rasped lowly before turning his face to the chains and grasping them with his teeth letting his venom slide onto the cool metal links. Snape's eyes widened as he watched.

"Clever boy." Snape said softly before letting out a shout as he pulled against the chains. Jean sighed in relief as the links stretched and hissed before snapping. Snape's arms came around him in the next instant and his stiffened.

"No!" He whimpered. It no longer felt safe. Snape pulled away sharply his eyes dark with anger.

"I'll kill that boy." He growled before taking a deliberate step back. "But first…" He said turning to the bars. "Smart arses." He muttered. "They used chains that no Wyvern can free themselves from but they didn't think before putting a Denari in with me." He said turning to the bars. With an impressive show of strength he grasped the bars and pulled them away from each other. "Hide yourself Jean." He said softly. Jean felt his wings fold back into him and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Quickly now." Snape said holding out his hand. Jean gazed at it hesitantly before nodding and grasping it. Snape dragged him down a corridor and alarms began to go off blaring as they ran up several flights of stairs. Jean's legs began to shake and Snape let out a curse before easily swinging him up and carrying him down several more hallways. Snape carried him into a classroom and set him down on top of a table. Jean felt his heart give a twist of fear as slit eyes stared at him for a moment.

"Snape?" Jean whispered.

"I have to protect you." Snape said quietly. "And there is only one way that I can think of to do that." He said his expression pained. Jean watched Snape close his eyes slowly. "You were never mine, you were never to be mine, you entrusted me with your safety and I failed you, I was selfish, I wanted- I wanted what could never be mine and I'm sorry. I am truly sorry." He said seriously. "There is only one way I can truly protect you." He said snapping his fingers and causing a house elf to appear. "The papers Witty, the ones on my desk." He said sharply. The elf disappeared with a crack and Jean swallowed.

"Snape what are you doing?" He said his voice oddly small.

"Making certain that I am never tempted to do what my doppelganger tried to do to you again." Snape said firmly as the elf reappeared handing him a large stack of papers.

"And what's that?" Jean said closing his eyes at the fresh memory.

"I had Lucius draw these up for me, it was the favor I asked in return for taking him to you at the beginning of the summer, no doubt he's all but forgotten about them." He said conjuring a quill and an inkwell.

"Snape?" Jean repeated feeling unsure about this.

"Adoption papers Jean." Snape said straightening his gaze focused. "I want to make you my heir, my mate died, I have no chance of ever finding anyone to replace that nor do I want to. But I need an heir, and I would be honored if you would accept such a bond with me, my solemn vow that I will protect you even from myself." He said with a sharp nod as he signed his name. Jean was in shock, it was too much, it was all too much and he knew that this too could be a trick. As Snape handed him the documents Jean couldn't even see straight enough to read them, the words blurred and bled together. He was so tired, so very tired.

"Dumbledore can't touch me if I'm your child?" Jean said softly.

"If you are my heir a ward will fall around you to protect you from all harm, it is part of inheriting the Prince lineage Dumbledore wouldn't be able to do anything against you." Snape said firmly. "Likewise…." He hesitated. "I could not touch you, it would change our bond to that of a guardian bond, anything I might feel towards you will be changed." He said tormented.

"Why?" Jean whispered. "Why when your mate is dead-"

"Because I haven't felt as alive as I do now since she passed. I've forgotten what it means to truly _live_ and you reminded me, but you aren't mine, and you can never be mine. I understand that. At least this way I can protect you." He said holding out the quill. Jean searched the man's face for answers but instead he found sincerity. Snape would take care of him, Jean knew he would, he'd studied the type of magic Snape was talking about, the magic would change their very physical chemistry towards each other preventing anything more than the bond a child and a father shared. It was a failsafe to prevent Denari from being taken in as sex slaves.

With trembling fingers he signed his name.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

Snape had insisted on carrying him when the magical influx had passed, Jean had been too tired and hurt to argue. He wanted his mate; that was the only thought that passed through him Lucius, Lucius. He wanted to be with his mate. But as they approached the Slytherin common room he could feel another source of energy and Snape stiffened. "Can you walk?" He said eyes flashing. Jean nodded slowly, however when he was put down his legs shook and he found himself leaning heavily against the other man. Snape straightened his shoulders before pushing open the door to the common room. Draco's eyes flashed at the sight of him and he launched across the room uncaring of his father and the other adults in the room. Draco yanked back after a moment though his eyes widening as he sensed the difference.

"Ah Severus, mister Laurent." The headmaster said cheerily before turning to Lucius. Jean's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Lucius gazing at him almost obsessively and checking for injury.

"And I'm certain that you have some plausible excuse for all of this." Snape said guiding both him and Draco behind him.

"Now Severus." The headmaster chided.

"You had a student impersonate a professor- a student that nearly raped my charge." Snape said coldly.

"Your charge?" Lucius said with narrowed eyes.

"You have much to answer for headmaster." Snape said silkily.

"Papa?" Draco said subtly shifting him so that he was blocking any attack from the headmaster with his body.

"I had to Severus, you see after being chided I decided by the school board I decided to take a stricter approach, I wasn't sure if mister Laurent wouldn't present a threat to the student body. As for Blackwood, I had no idea that he was so obsessed; there was no way of knowing that he would try to hurt Laurent." He said raising his eyebrows.

"And imprisoning me? You _know _that I would never harm a student." Snape said his voice edging on a growl.

"Well you hardly came willingly." The headmaster said with a lift of his chin. "I thought mister Laurent would be more comfortable with you there, you are after all his head of house." He said jovially. Jean watched Snape's hand form a fist just under his sleeve.

"You will not be doing anything of the sort again." Snape ground out.

"I hardly think that you have any authority in the matter. As his headmaster I have every right to detain a student I believe to be a threat to the others, there is no one to contest me." He said smiling benignly.

"There is me." Snape said darkly. "Mister Laurent has agreed to be my heir, therefore by law and magic you can not do a thing to him without my consent." He said a slow dangerous smile curving across his lips.

"You did _what_?" Lucius said darkly his hand gripping the head of his cane tightly. Draco stared at Jean with wide horrified eyes.

"Severus he's an _animal_." The headmaster said frowning. "The courts would never agree-"

"But you see they already have." Snape said pulling the paperwork from his pocket. "A copy of this can be found in the ministry archives I'm sure." He said smirking dangerously. "Don't mess with _my_ child headmaster, you may fool others but you cannot fool me." He said softly. "I know what you are up to and I'll be damned if I allow it." He said taking a step forward menacingly. The headmaster's blue eyes hardened and Jean felt the stare turn to him.

"Are you certain you want to make threats Severus?" He said staring hard at Jean before turning his gaze to Draco and then over to Lucius. Jean stiffened when those eyes returned to him boring into him. Dumbledore would hurt them, he might not have proof that Lucius and Draco were Denari but he must have suspected something. Jean turned his gaze to Lucius. He would not let his family be hurt, never. Silver eyes were boring into Snape's and Draco's hand tightened around his. Jean turned his gaze to Draco and knew the other boy understood. He couldn't tell Lucius, he had to keep him hidden, had to protect his family. Draco's eyes slid shut and he nodded his expression pained as he leaned forward and sank into his arms for comfort.

"Do _you_ really want to make threats Albus?" Severus growled.

"After all I've done for you-" The headmaster began.

"Really? I would have preferred to rot in obscurity after she died but you called my debt in anyway. I _begged _you to protect her and you failed her, failed me, and you still have the gall to ask for more?" Snape said. "No, I owe you nothing, I owe her everything and I've made a promise to Jean to protect him. I'll be your potions master, but as far as I'm concerned we are even." He said with finality. "You threaten my family and there will be nothing on this earth to protect you." He whispered. The headmaster lifted his chin and nodded slowly.

"Very well Severus, I understand." He said though his mind was working fast. Jean gripped Draco closer when blue eyes turned to them. "However, surely you don't expect me to allow such a _dangerous_ creature in Hogwarts?" He said lightly.

"I seem to remember you had no trouble allowing it when I was in school." Severus said sharply.

"Are you showing favoritism again Albus?" Lucius asked silkily.

"You have no proof-"

"I have scars headmaster, and the proof has been sitting and waiting for you to make a mistake big enough that I couldn't forgive it, do you want to make that mistake?" Severus said quirking an eyebrow. The headmaster's lips pinched and he sighed heavily.

"Very well." He said tightly. He was blocked into a corner, they all were. Their cards were laid on the table and while Jean was sure they each of them had more cards hidden away, he was also certain that no one would be willing to risk tossing those cards down. If Dumbledore tried anything Snape would bring him down like a pile of building blocks.

He was safe, for now.

He glanced back at Lucius. He wanted his mate, Merlin he wanted him, but could he risk it? Risk all of them being hunted down, taken away, experimented on, _killed_? No. No he couldn't. He buried his face into Draco's hair and held his child tightly not knowing who it was that needed comfort and safety.

"Lucius would you like to join be for tea? I understand that you must have some reason for being here today?" The headmaster said gazing at Lucius from over the rims of his half-moon glasses. Jean glanced up sharply at his mate. It was dangerous to be alone with the headmaster.

"Ah, I'm afraid I must return to the ministry headmaster, I simply wanted to check in to see how everything was here at Hogwarts. I felt I should check in on Draco as well while I was here, I wanted to see how he was faring, losing Narcissa was a blow to him you see." He said standing. He gave Jean a meaningful look. He wouldn't risk himself.

"And you won't be telling anyone about Mister Laurent here?" The headmaster said raising his eyebrows.

"What about him?" Lucius said silkily.

"He's a dangerous creature Lucius isn't that the reason I'm up for review with the board?" The headmaster said smirking thinly.

"He is?" Lucius said curiously before pulling out his wand and flicking it idly. Jean felt the spell hit and gasped as a green light glowed around him. "The spell says he's human Albus." Lucius said casually. "Perhaps you were mistaken, it's all well and good to be cautious however lets not cause a witch hunt hmm?" He said a hard edge to his voice.

"But you heard us speaking Lucius, you heard Severus admit-"

"That he'd finally adopted an heir, which means that congratulations are in order I should think. Aside from that, conversations between the headmaster his students, and family members are strictly confidential. Not a word of what has been said can be used against the student or guardian involved, especially since the appropriate requirements for such a meeting were met. The student, the headmaster, the head of house and a board member are all meeting in a notably public place. But surely you know this already Albus? It wouldn't do for the board to find out that you don't know the rules of the school you head now would it?" He said slyly. Jean watched his mate in awe and smiled thinly to see the headmaster backed into a corner. His mate was amazing. "Good day headmaster." Lucius said pointedly. "Severus I'll be expecting you to host a gala to mark such a monumental event as you adopting an heir, congratulations old friend." He said smoothly. "Draco, write to me if you need anything, and that means anything, I trust that Laurent will continue to look after you but you need to learn to be more responsible." He said smiling thinly. Draco looked seriously at his father and nodded firmly his arms tightening around Jean. Jean resisted the urge to smile; no doubt one of Draco's responsibilities was him. The man's lips quirked slightly as though reading his mind. "Stay safe Laurent." He said nodding slightly. There was a curious glint in his eye again before he turned and strode from the common room his chin held high.

Merlin this was going to get difficult to hide.

#$%! #$^ #^$%

His lips parted as he watched his mate with hooded eyes, elegant pale fingers, soft and cool to the touch pushed aside a lock of hair before brushing his cheek and sliding to his lips. They tingled as they lingered dipping into his open mouth the feel and taste of them brushing his tongue before they retreated trailing down his chin, lingering around his tilted neck as he gasped before continuing. They brushed his skin lightly, but knowingly, spreading wildfire through him as they glided over his collarbones the other hand joining them and continuing down to his navel. He whimpered when Lucius' face hovered before him watching him with heated eyes before dipping down and pressing gentle openmouthed kisses to his neck and chest while a hand splayed across his belly possessively.

'Beautiful' His mate's voice echoed. 'Mine' He said silkily before lifting his head and pressing their lips together-

"Papa." Draco's voice woke him sharply and he found himself gasping for air covered in sweat while a pajama clad Draco frowned down at him nose wrinkled and arms crossed. Jean flushed brilliantly as he realized what was happening. He covered his face and groaned in embarrassment. Draco snorted. "I'll be in my own bed from now on." He said his cheeks pink. Jean sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Draco." He said softly.

"It's happened then?" Draco said grimly. "You're in heat." He said curiously. Jean nodded slowly and rubbed his face. "That can't be good, with Granger getting herself petrified the board is bound to be sending more of its members to check up on the school. Father said there's even talk of the Ministry getting involved. How are you going to keep yourself in check?" He said tilting his head to the side. Jean couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Draco when he'd just been dreaming about his mate only moments before.

"What time is it?" Jean asked.

"Almost time to wake up." Draco said nodding at the window where the sun was just beginning to rise. Jean nodded and willed his unruly body to behave.

"I need to see Snape; he must have a potion for this somewhere." He muttered flushing at the merest thought of _that_ particular conversation. What a dream…His gaze became unfocused as he remembered the feel of Lucius' hands-

"Papa focus!" Draco snapped annoyed. "You need to get ready!" He said sharply before grabbing his arm and tugging. Jean immediately saw that there would be a problem with this.

"Uh, Draco why don't you go ahead and get a shower I'll, uh, well I'll be along." He said knowing that his face was completely red. Draco's face turned a familiar color and he released his arm turning sharply.

"Yeah, I'll um, do that.." And then he was running. Jean buried his face in his hands before flicking his wrist at the curtains and lifting his blankets to stare at his…problem. It was going to be a long day wasn't it?

#$% #$% #$% #

"So who's next?" Augustus Craven said smirking as he sat beside Jean in potions. Jean resisted the urge to roll his eyes. There was a rumor going around that _he_ was the Slytherin heir after all Blackwood had 'disappeared' and he'd made it no secret how enamored he was with Jean. Though to be fair Jean had been rather oblivious about it, he had his mate, why would he pay attention to anyone else?

Silver eyes gazing up at him heated, longing, possessive…

He wanted to groan and bang his head on the table. He hated being in heat. All morning he'd been on edge, unfocussed and _hot_.

"Laurent, you alright?" Craven said frowning faintly.

"Fine." Jean said. The door slammed open and Snape strode through as he usually did only to halt nostrils flaring and eyes closing briefly.

"Mister Laurent please step into my office for a moment." He said tightly. Jean gulped at being singled out but obeyed rushing to the door in the back of the room and slipping into the small sparsely furnished office. A moment later Snape stepped into the room a look of grim resolve on his features. "Should I call Lucius?" He asked curiously. Jean swallowed back his automatic reply and shook his head. "There isn't much I can do." Snape said rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I can mask the scent and some of the worst symptoms but you're in for a long three weeks." He said shaking his head. Jean nodded feeling completely embarrassed.

"I have a fever." Jean said blushing.

"Your body is flushing out any toxins, burning away any bacteria and preparing to safely host a child. I'm not surprised." He said with a nod. "You will return to Slytherin dorms, I'll have an elf check on you periodically but I can't give you anything, if I give you a fever reducer your body will just take longer to go through this cycle." He said reaching into his pocket and handing him two vials of potion. "Take the orange one now; we can't risk anyone smelling you out." He said idly. Jean gratefully swallowed the potion and Snape visibly relaxed. "Come on then I'll check on you once classes are out for the day, make sure you drink as much water and juice as you can." He said as he guided Jean back into the classroom. "Craven! Get mister Laurent back to the dorms safely." He said guiding Jean forward. Jean grabbed up his bag and lifted his hand to rub at his eyes- Merlin he was burning up! He sighed and followed Craven out of the room and down the hall.

"What's this then?" Craven said frowning. "You look miserable Laurent." He muttered. Jean sneered feeling rather cranky.

"Wizards flu, I'm immune to most fever reducers so I just have to ride it out." He said annoyed.

"Right…" Craven said with raised eyebrows, no doubt Jean's temper was surprising he was usually calm and collected. Jean just wanted to curl up somewhere safe- preferably somewhere soft and comfortable, somewhere warm…good lord he was nesting already.

He wanted his mate…

That day was hell but it was only the start. After spending the day tucked into bed with thoughts of his mate circling his mind in various states of undress he'd thought he'd seen the worst of it. But then there was the real detoxification. His body wanted to cleanse its self, so he spent the majority of that night on the toilet and nauseous as the house elf Snape assigned him continued to make him drink more and more water. At five in the morning he stumbled out of the bathroom and found Draco slumped over by the door fast asleep. He smiled thinly touched by the gesture and with the last of his strength lifted the boy and settled him into bed glad to settle himself into the cool sheets and pass out for a few hours.

"Papa?" Draco's voice woke him gently from a wonderful dream in which he'd been completely surrounded and comforted by his mate.

"Hmmmn?" He managed dizzily cracking one eye open.

"Uncle Sev says you should drink this and then go back to sleep." Draco said handing him a vial. The thought of drinking anything made him wince but he would have drunk poison if it meant returning to his mates arms however incorporeal. He reached out and grasped the vial struggling to stay awake. "Papa?" Draco said in a small voice. Jean smiled wanly and drank down the brew.

"I'll be fine Draco; this is what happens when magic screws with nature, a male body isn't supposed to be able to support another life form." He said reaching out and brushing Draco's cheek. Draco smiled faintly.

"It would be worth it I think." Draco said shyly. "To create life- father always says that it's the most precious kind of magic." He said looking up at Jean with just the barest hint of hope. "Narcissa refused to bear him another child even though she was capable of it." He said looking away.

"A child…" Jean said a strange feeling filling him. He hadn't really thought much past the sexual aspect of going into heat, or the fact that he would spend a good three weeks in agony. But a child…Lucius' child… A purr escaped him before he could stop it and he flushed to see Draco grin widely.

"I want a little sister." Draco said lifting his chin. Jean rolled over and hid his burning face.

"Go to class Draco." He said his words muffled into the pillow.

"It's dinner time, you slept the whole day." Draco pointed out gleefully.

"Then go to dinner and leave your poor papa alone." Jean sulked. Draco snickered.

"Alright, will it be safe for me to sleep here tonight?" He said his own cheeks red. Jean threw a pillow at him.

"OUT!" He snapped. Draco cackled with delight as he rushed from the room.

#$% # #$% #$%

Jean's eyes snapped open. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but he knew that it was late at night and he knew that the next phase of being in heat was hitting him- hunger. His stomach gurgled demandingly and he rolled out of bed. He opened his mouth only to close it again- he'd forgotten Snape's elf's name. He would have to go down to the kitchens. He rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair as he slipped out of bed and pulled on a warm dressing robe. He glanced down at Draco and smiled at the small slip of drool that had escaped his mouth. He reached out and pulled the blankets over Draco's slumbering form making him murmur softly before settling back down. Jean put on his slippers and tugged his robe tighter around him before quietly making his way through the dorms and down to the common room shivering as the portrait door swung open and the cool air brushed against him. His stomach gurgled again and he sighed before slipping into the freezing corridors making his way expertly through the halls. He tickled the pear and entered the kitchens warmth seeping through his bones.

"Salad, broccoli, carrots-" He started listing his cravings for raw fruit and vegetables not quite surprising him. His body wanted to be in peak shape and it would need all the vitamins he could consume. The elves watched him with wide eyes before nodding and popping away one by one providing him with a feast of vegetables, fruits and thick hearty bread.

He devoured it all continuing to eat even as they brought more food out seeming alarmed by the amount he had eaten.

"Glad to see you back on your feet." Jean grunted in acknowledgement when Snape stepped through the portrait and sat across from him watching in mild amusement as he consumed all that he could get his hands on. "It's been three days; I was beginning to get worried." Snape said leaning back. Jean glanced up at him and continued to demolish his food. "You would be glad to know that the rumors of you being the Slytherin Prince have died down, Potter it seems is the next heir, apparently since he spoke parseltongue during the duel he's the heir of Slytherin." Snape sneered. Jean frowned and paused to drink deeply from a glass of milk.

"Potter?" He said quirking an eyebrow.

"I know." Snape said rolling his eyes. "But it keeps the attention off of you at least- ah, I almost forgot." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling something out. Jean nearly purred at the faint scent wafting from the cashmere scarf and snatched it away from the man in an instant pressing his face close to it. "No doubt you know who that belongs to, he sent it this morning, Draco must have told him you were in heat." Jean's eyes flickered up and widened.

"Why would he send this?" He whispered wondering if Lucius hadn't figured it out.

"Because you are kin and he believes that you will need as much support as you can get during this time. Fortunately I was able to keep him from simply coming here and taking you away for a few weeks, however he's rather agitated. I expect that you will be receiving more gifts like these as the weeks go by." He said smirking at the torn expression on Jean's face.

"This is going to be absolute hell." He whispered.

"You could just tell him." Snape offered.

"And put both he and Draco at risk?" Jean said shaking his head. "I'd rather die."

"You doubt that he can protect you?" Snape challenged. Jean let out a whimper before he could help it.

"No." He said softly before shivering. Snape frowned and cast a warming charm but the spell just sank into him and faded.

"You need our magic." Snape said wryly. "No wonder Draco could hardly cast a charm today he's been feeding you his magic." Jean's eyes widened.

"He what?" Jean whispered. "He would be defenseless, why would he do that?" He whispered suddenly fearful of his child.

"No doubt he was unaware that he was doing it, he has only just begun to come into his inheritance." Snape said calmly. Jean grabbed up a carrot stick and began to munch on it anxiously.

"He has to be away from me, I can't risk draining him, he needs to be able to protect himself." Jean said his hands beginning to tremble. Snape sighed and stood.

"Be still." He said softly. Jean froze and watched with wide eyes as Snape came around the table and settled his hands on Jean's shoulders. Soothing filling waves poured through him and he purred softly as something anxious eased away.

"What-?" He muttered softly.

"I'm pouring my magic into you." Snape said calmly. Jean sighed and the carrot in his hand slipped free falling to the table unnoticed. "Sleep, I'll get you back to the dorms." The man said. Jean muttered as a blanket of warmth seeped over and through him his exhausted body relaxing until he was deep asleep.

#$% #$% #$%

Jean was awake before the sun rose. He felt himself purr as the soft cashmere that was pressed against his cheek shifted proving to be soft and warm. He blinked awake slowly and became hyper aware of everything, every flicker of sunlight every soft breathing sound was loud and intense to him. Deciding that he was in dire need of a warm shower he slipped out of bed grabbed up his robes and made his way to the showers.

The moment the hot water hit his skin he let out a mewl of appreciation. The feeling was simply orgasmic. He shuddered and slowly began to wash himself the scent of his soap somehow far more appealing than it had been before and the soft shift of his green washcloth was like heaven on his skin. It didn't take long for him to grow aroused, he wanted to curse himself for it, but since everyone else was asleep he decided he might as well take care of it now. Silver eyes flashed in his minds eye and he was lost to a myriad of fantasies involving his mate. His strong mate, powerful and clever…the man could probably speak him to orgasm-

_"Come for me…" hands coaxing him touching him firmly, pulling him, warm hard weight bearing him down. "Yes, beautiful…mine, my mate-"_

Jeans head tilted back as he came and his legs gave out under him causing him to fall to the floor in an ungraceful heap. He panted for several long moments and stared forward his vision suddenly muted. Lucius…his mate wasn't there…he shivered despite the heat of the spray and turned off the shower climbing to his legs shakily. His mate…Lucius… Strong beautiful Lucius…would he ever want him? How could he…Jean was tainted.

And then the tears began.

The self disgust.

He thought of Blackwood, the boy had kissed him, nearly raped him and Jean hadn't been able to stop him. He shook as he slid to the ground his eyes wide and unseeing as the tears continued to come. He didn't know how long it was until Draco found him, the world was a mass of gray and sorrow and self hatred. His mate couldn't possibly want him. Draco was speaking but he couldn't hear a word of it. Draco picked him up bodily and carried him back to his bed. Jean stared at him blankly until Draco placed the cashmere scarf to his face. Jean whimpered and inhaled the scent and the tears started afresh. Then Draco stood and left him and Jean was sure that he would never come back again, that he hated Jean for being so weak. He curled up around the scarf and whimpered softly as the tears continued to come.

But a short while later they did return, Draco and Snape. Jean wept anew as they entered the room and Draco rushed for him.

"He's been like this since I found him in the shower this morning." Draco was saying. Jean couldn't understand much of it though, he was just glad to have his child back with him. Snape sat on the other side of him.

"Jean, I have a gift for you." He said holding out a small silver sphere. Jean gazed at it for a moment before carefully reaching out to touch it. Electricity, the shock went through him with an incredible wave of pleasure and he keened snatching it up and holding it close to him as waves of magic rippled through him.

"Uncle Sev?" Draco said softly as Jean began to doze clutching the sphere tightly in his hands.

"Lucius spent most of the day charging that yesterday; hopefully he'll be smugger that Jean is soaking it up than he will be suspicious. I'll write to him and let him know that his gifts were very well received. I don't know how much longer Jean will be able to keep this from him though." Snape said softly. Draco looked at his godfather in understanding.

"Even with the bracelets and charms father is powerful enough that he's noticed that there is something different about Papa. He's probably gone through all the logical possibilities by now and the more Jean needs him the more he'll feel the pull."

"Well, let's hope that he doesn't decide to visit Hogwarts anytime during the next week, I can't give Jean any more potions to mask his scent. If Lucius takes one step into Hogwarts he'll be able to smell that Jean is his mate."

"How the hell are we supposed to keep him from coming to Hogwarts when there are people being petrified all the time?" Draco said with a sigh.

"I have no idea Draco." Snape said softly.

#$% #$% #$%

"Lucius sends his regards." Snape said tightly as he handed Jean a new sphere. Jean sighed as he clutched the newly charged sphere close. Magic from his mate worked like nutrients for him, he could only eat very small amounts and his hormonal imbalances were soothed by the familiar magic. With the sphere Jean could even go to classes without feeling like he would have an emotional breakdown.

"You sound miffed." Draco said snuggling into Jean's side. With Jean in heat and no mate around to protect and sooth him Draco had begun following him even more closely. Jean's pheromones made Draco want to cuddle closer and keep him safe, it was natural but it made Hogwarts' rumor mill go haywire.

"I am miffed, Lucius has been _gloating_ that my heir prefers his magic." Snape said annoyed. Draco snorted.

"But Father's probably glad, he always has magical influxes around this time, his power just explodes despite his control. Charging those spheres is helping him stabilize his magic." Draco said lazily. Jean purred at just the thought of being able to help his mate.

"I don't need him to take care of my child." Snape muttered darkly. Jean decided that he really didn't want to be a part of some tug of war; instead he clutched the new sphere in his hands and felt his body temperature rise to a more natural level. Without his mate his body wanted to go into hibernation to keep him from the worst of the emotional stress. Unfortunately Jean needed to go to class, he had a life after all and he wasn't about to allow his grades to slip.

"If you're so annoyed with it than come over here and give him some of your magic, he could do with more than just one dose." Draco murmured sleepily. Jean purred and pressed closer to Draco feeling slight contentment despite the vaguely nauseous feeling he'd had all morning. Jean sighed when Snape stood from his spot and crossed the room placing one hand on Jean and the other on Draco.

"Sleep both of you; I'll wake you before dinner." Snape demanded before pushing some of his own erratic magic into them. Safe and surrounded by warmth and comfort Jean felt his eyes close and sleep overwhelm him.

#$% #$% #$% #%

Jean's eyes widened as he opened the large box and pulled out the coat. Draco snorted at his expression as he pulled the thick heavy coat out and slipped it on. The inside was silky soft and the entire thing smelled of Lucius, it felt as though he were being embraced. A purr escaped him and Snape let out a small growl of discontent.

"You look ridiculous." Snape said his growing ire shining through.

"You do." Draco said smiling happily. "Ridiculously adorable that is." He said with a grin. Jean blushed. Lucius was much taller and broader than he was, the coat probably _did_ look ridiculous hanging off his shoulders and well over his hands.

"The question is, why would Lucius send you his coat?" Snape said frowning. "A scarf is one thing, but a coat, his favorite coat none the less…"

"Do you think he's noticed?" Draco asked with a frown.

"On a biological level maybe. But if he knew for certain he would have come himself. He probably didn't really think about sending the cloak, he has always been one to simply follow his instincts." He said nodding slowly. Jean couldn't care less- no that was a lie, he wanted his mate. It was getting harder and harder to ignore that. He sighed quietly and pulled the large coat closer to him. Why had he wanted to hide from his mate again? Draco snagged him and pulled him close before he could realize that he'd begun to tear up.

"Shhh." Draco hushed letting out small noises of contentment.

Jean snuggled closer; he just wanted this to be over.

#$% #$% #%

Jean woke slowly. It had been two very long weeks since the incident in the shower. He frowned as he looked down. The small orb in his hands was empty which had probably been the reason he was awake now. He sat up slowly. He felt drowsy, and cold. As he looked around he realized that it was night time. Something was wrong though, something wasn't right. He turned his head to where Draco was sleeping in his bed a frown on his face. Jean had a bad feeling and since Draco was here and Jean only got that bad feeling when he passed Potter and couldn't find Draco he assumed that it had something to do with Potter. A larger part of him wanted to curl back into bed and ignore it. Potter would be fine- but then what if he wasn't and what if Draco was heart broken all because Jean wanted to go back to bed? Jean sighed heavily and slipped out of bed only half aware of pulling on his robe.

He climbed down the stairs and into the freezing halls far too tired to do anything more than follow his most basic of instincts. He wrinkled his nose though to catch up to Potter and Lockhart just as they were about to enter the girls lavatory. He was confused but he followed them inside his wand ready only to feel his eyes widen as Potter took a deep gulping breath of air and hissed at the sinks causing them to open. He groaned inwardly when Lockhart raised his wand to hex Potter. Jean disarmed the professor and cast a sleeping spell on Potter catching him before he could fall into the gaping hole.

"Get out of here Lockhart." Jean sneered before hoisting Potter into his arms. The boy was sound asleep and Jean sighed at the trouble the boy caused. Lockhart spun and snapped up his wand running as fast as he could rather than being caught up in the mess. Jean rolled his eyes and began to carry Potter down the halls until he heard rushing footfalls. He settled Potter against the wall and cast a warming charm on him before slipping into the shadows.

"Oh! Filus it's him! Oh thank Merlin!" He watched the professors levitate Potter coddling him and muttering over him. Jean rolled his eyes and slipped away. Potter would undoubtedly spend the night under watchful eyes now. Jean was more than happy to make his way to the Slytherin dorms and to fall asleep contentedly.

#$% #$% #

For the second time that night Jean woke with a start, this time it was to an anxious looking Draco. "Papa?" The boy said sounding frightened. Jean let out a small sound and felt himself waken completely as he tucked Draco into his arms.

"What is it Draco? What's wrong?" He muttered his back itching terribly; he could feel that something was wrong he just didn't know what it was.

"There's a monster!" Draco whimpered. The door slammed open and Snape stepped through his dark eyes landing on them almost immediately.

"Gather your emergency bags." He snapped. Jean stood and immediately retrieved their bags while Draco clung to his side eyes wide and terrified.

"Snape?" Jean said cautiously as he pulled on Lucius' coat longing for the comfort it had to offer.

"It's on the other side of the castle but it won't be for long." Snape said his eyes flashing and his teeth sharpening.

"Professor?" Someone called out fearfully.

"Stay in here, if you hear it coming run and whatever you do don't look back!" Snape barked before ushering them into the hallway. Draco whimpered and Jean shushed him as the rushed towards Snape's quarters. They could hear the sounds of screaming above and Jean swallowed as a terrible fear began to overwhelm him. But Snape's door was just a leap away and quickly they were being ushered inside and pushed towards the floo.

"Uncle Sev!" Draco said in alarm as floo powder was thrust into his hands.

"I'm sorry Jean, but your safety is more important than anything else." Snape whispered before shouting their destination and sending them through. Jean held Draco tightly and dizzily wondered if he would ever have a normal floo ride. But then they were being spit out of the floo and into the Malfoy atrium. Jean felt his eyes widen as he suddenly understood why Snape had apologized-

Lucius was facing away from them pulling his coat on but he went immediately ridged as Jean's scent, unmasked wafted towards him. Lord Malfoy turned sharply a look on his face that Jean could hardly describe. Shock, fear, understanding, longing. He stared at Jean for a long moment and Jean gasped as Draco reached out and suddenly released the clasps on Jean's bracelets causing them to clatter to the ground. Jean realized belatedly that he was also clutching the small orb in one hand and sporting the cashmere scarf around his neck. Jean felt his mouth go dry and his breathing became shallow. This was it…would Lucius reject him again? Something flickered in the man's silver eyes and suddenly he was springing across the room. Draco detached himself and allowed his father to engulf Jean.

Jean felt the world collapse. He was safe, completely and utterly safe and welcomed here nothing could hurt him.

"My mate." Lucius gasped his arms tightening. Lucius' figure completely surrounded him and he was vaguely aware of his own wings releasing and fluttering in welcome.

Jean's breath hitched in his throat when fingers gently caressed his feathers

"Mine." Lucius growled suddenly. Jean shivered and whimpered.

"Yours." He agreed. He'd dreamed about this moment, thought of it for every waking moment of the last year- suddenly Lucius pulled away.

"He did this on purpose, to keep me from going to Hogwarts." He whispered with wide eyes. "Severus!" He whispered looking torn.

"I'll take care of him father." Draco said pulling a confused Jean into his arms. Jean stared wide-eyed at Lucius. He didn't understand, they were finally together why was his mate pulling away?

"Stay here." The man whispered cupping his cheeks gently. "Protect Draco." He added glancing up at Draco. Jean whimpered when Lucius suddenly pulled away completely and ran to the floo.

"He doesn't want me?" Jean whispered wide eyed and broken.

"No, no Jean he wants to protect us, our kin, he'll be back soon." Draco whispered soothing him. Jean stared forward for a long moment and found himself facing a moment of dilemma. Draco was safe here Jean knew that. Lucius had told him to protect Draco but Draco was here and he was safe but Lucius and Snape weren't and Jean wasn't about to lose his mate not now that he'd found him.

"Draco?" He whispered softly turning around in the boy's arms. Concerned gray eyes turned to him. "I'm sorry." Jean whispered before lifting his wand and casting a sleeping spell. Draco's eyes widened before falling shut his body relaxing into Jean's arms. Jean lifted him easily and settled him on the couch. Lucius would be furious, but he would rather Lucius be angry than dead- he halted though just before he could step into the floo. Was that what his mother had thought? Jena had silently resented her for not listening to his father, for not obeying him, was he about to make the same mistake? Jean stared into the flames for a long moment.

He could only get in the way and he knew it.

He inhaled deeply and remembered what Snape had asked him. Did he trust his mate to keep him safe? Did he truest his mate? Did he…his hand fell to his side and his legs gave out under him causing him to land in a pile of floo powder. Lucius…his mate. He had to trust in Lucius now more than ever, they couldn't start their life together like this; he finally had Lucius how could he possibly ruin it by breaking the first commands he was given? He turned his head and looked towards Draco who was sleeping comfortably blissfully unaware of Jean's fears. Jean inhaled slowly and carefully stood. He needed to get Draco to his bed, and…and he needed to wait here for his mate.

With shaking legs he made his way to Draco and scooped up the smaller body. A common misconception about Denari submissives was that they were weak, for a long time Jean had felt the same way, but living independently for several years had told him otherwise. Jean might have been a submissive but he still had the strength of four human men, he was not helpless unless it was a dominant he was facing. Jean knew then as he carried Draco to his room that he had to be strong right now, he had to be brave. If something happened, if Lucius and Severus didn't return- he would have to be strong for Draco, his child. He felt his eyes fall shut as he tucked Draco into bed and crawled in beside him cradling him tightly in an effort to remain calm. He smiled faintly as he realized that this was what Lucius had been thinking, his mate had thought of every possibility and had come up with what he believed would be the best possible outcome for his family. Draco would need a caretaker and Jean would need Draco desperately if anything happened. He squeezed his eyes shut and a whimper escaped him tremors sliding through him. Lucius…his mate…he couldn't possibly live without him now, he would waste away! Worry and fear claimed him like a slow poison and he wept in the silence of the enormous home.

#$% #% #$% #% #

Lucius hissed and yanked Severus back just before the enormous scaly creature rushed by in a blur of impossible strength. "Shit." Severus said staring at it wide-eyed.

"_This_ was living under the school?" Lucius breathed struggling to keep from exposing himself. Severus was far beyond that, his eyes were impossibly dark and his magic drifted around him in steady and frightening waves.

"We have to get Potter." Severus said darkly. Lucius gaped at his friend.

"Are you mad?" He whispered.

"He's Draco's mate." Severus snapped. "The headmaster has him under some sort of enchantment." Lucius hissed at the very thought.

"How do you know then if he's being suppressed?" Lucius bit out as they dodged down the hall and through a secret passage.

"Jean told me, he's had a feeling about it for a while but he wasn't sure. I ran a scan over him earlier today, I could detect the headmaster's magic but I don't know what it is he used." Severus said before slipping into a hall only to gasp. Students were littered about the hall dead their eyes wide with terror but that wasn't the worst of it, some of the bodies were incomplete, limbs missing where the snake had taken a bite. On the far wall there was a smear and Severus dreaded to look down at the poor child that had made that smear.

"Quickly Severus." Lucius said his face just as pale. Severus nodded sharply and they rushed down the hall. Distantly they heard an explosion and the sound of spell fire screams and crashes but they had a goal in mind. Pale and shaken as they were they managed to make it to the infirmary. Severus cursed to find the door partially open and burst inside only to freeze. Lucius halted before he could collide into him and both men stared at the familiar face that turned to look at them.

"Ah, excellent." The cultured voice drawled. "Take Potter; keep him safe, there is something about him…" Young as he appeared, there was no mistaking the look of intrigue in his narrowed eyes. "I think I know what it is, however I will need to test the boy and that will simply have to wait until another time." He said shortly before turning and shaking his head. "Lucius I'll call on you soon." He said shortly before simply disappearing into thin air.

"Are the apparation wards down?" Lucius breathed after a moment.

"No." Severus said shaking his head slowly.

"Then how…" Severus shook his head.

"I don't know." He said. Lucius shook his head as triumph reared inside of him.

"He has returned." Lucius said softly before turning happily and striding to the prone form sleeping silently on the bed. He frowned and leaned closer. "Severus, I can feel my mate's magic on the boy." He said softly.

"A mystery for another time, here-" Severus handed him a medallion which Lucius frowned at.

"Severus this is yours." He said quietly.

"I am many things Lucius, but I can not stand by idly while children are slaughtered. Take Potter to Draco, and tell Jean…" His voice faltered.

"You tell him yourself Severus Snape! Don't use this as an escape! Don't die simply because you found a way to do it that would make you a hero rather than a pathetically suicidal-"

"Brothers." Severus said activating the port key. Lucius's eyes widened briefly before he and Potter spun away. Severus stared at that spot for a long moment his breath ragged and uneven. Potter…Lily's child would be safe, _his_ child would be safe. Lucius would protect Potter now that he was kin, Severus could let go now, he could defend the school and he could go the way he'd always wanted to go- a hero. He took a deep shuddering breath and turned to the doors striding out of the room.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

Lucius swallowed thickly as he landed in his atrium. "Low Severus, very low." He whispered raggedly. He knew that it was useless to chase after Severus now, the potion master had made his choice and nothing could convince him otherwise. Lucius could admit to himself that part of his reasoning to keep Severus from this was his own selfishness. Severus was in agony, he had been in agony for more than a decade and everything seemed to get worse. Ever since the mudblood Lily Evans rejected Severus- He shook his head, no matter what it was bad luck to speak ill of the dead. He heaved a sigh as he lifted Potter's slumbering form. He frowned as he stood and sighed with the telltale tremor of fear echoed through his mind.

What was he going to tell Jean?

He shook his head and slowly carried the small boy up the flight of stairs and towards the west wing where Draco's room was. Long empty halls, how long had he lived here? How long had he suffered within these walls? His farce of a marriage with Narcissa, the cold empty words the bitter snide glances. The knowledge that she slept with whomever she pleased regardless of him or his feelings on the matter, he'd only continued the marriage for so long because he knew Draco would need her, if he had known that there was nothing he would have ended it far sooner. He pushed the door open silently and wide violet eyes shot up to him a keen of nervous relief on his mate's face. Lucius felt his breath catch when the scent of his mate, his _mate_ wafted towards him and a low growl rumbled through him as he quickly deposited Potter into the bed and gathered up his mate swinging the slight form into his arms. He paused briefly enough to note that Draco almost immediately rolled over in his sleep and gathered Potter into his arms.

"I put him to sleep; I was going to go after you." His mate admitted softly. Lucius let out a ferocious growl at just the thought of his mate being anywhere near that monster and Jean sank closer mewling softly. Lucius grit his teeth as logic took over.

"You didn't go though." Lucius stated softly. Jean nodded slowly and let out a purr when Lucius nuzzled his neck and bit down softly drawing another of those delicious noises from his mate.

"Wanted to trust you-to keep us safe." Jean whimpered. Something primal settled in Lucius then, Jean his beautiful mate had trusted him.

"I will always keep you safe." Lucius half growled. He needed to have his mate, needed to know that Jean was his and only his. He slipped out of his son's room and began making the trek to his own quarters pausing briefly to allow the wards to recognize his mate.

Jean felt his heart speed up in his chest when he realized where he was being taken. His mate wanted him. His heart soared at the thought and he blushed slightly when a purr escaped him as they stepped through large oaken doors and into an enormous suit. His mate carried him directly to the bed and deposited him into the plush heavenly bed before crawling over him looming above him his eyes shifting and changing his teeth sharpening and elongating.

"This is the one and only time I am going to ask you this." Lucius whispered his hand settling over Jean's stomach causing his entire body to heat and ache in need. "I want children, I want them so very much, but you are young-" He didn't need to finish that thought. Jean had thought it over several times during the last few weeks, it was all he could do recently, think of his mate and think of bearing a child. He wasn't a fool, it would be hard work and it would postpone his studies, but he wanted it so much. Lucius' voice broke off as if Jean had shared the image with him and a great shudder washed through the man.

"As many as you allow." Jean whispered reaching up to cup the strong jaw. He gasped then as his mouth was taken in a nearly brutal kiss.

#$% #$% #45

Severus stared at the other staff members in disgust; even the aged headmaster had been flung against the far wall his arm broken and useless at his side. Severus swallowed thickly and for the first time allowed his instincts to come to fruition. Fire burned inside him and he felt his eyes increase in size widening and changing as the feel of pinpricks raced across his skin. Scales blacker than night and stronger than any substance began to spread over his skin, over the tops of his arms, his knees and calves and heels, they spread across his chest thickly itching and hot to the touch. And then his nails, they hardened and sharpened and became long metal claws that clinked when they brushed each other. His wings spread out around him enormous and leathery in texture.

As if sensing the change the Basilisk turned its yellow gaze on him.

"You're eyes are no match for mine." Severus hissed as dark heady magic came to his call. This was his home, his nest, here was where he had lived however short a time with his mate, here was where he'd found solace and this creature was invading the safety of his home.

"Wyvern!" No matter the differences in their language there was no mistaking the hissed cry for any other name. Severus growled and his fingers twitched.

"You killed children." He said softly. "You threaten the safety of my home and my children, you will _die_." He growled before lunching forward his claws ready.

#$% #$% #$

Jean gasped as Lucius' finger breached him only to growl in satisfaction at finding him loose and slick upon his command. The finger retreated and Jean cried out to feel the man's hardness pressing against him. There were no words to describe the feelings bursting through him, home, safety, love, adoration, submission, give, take, more, heat, burning, fire, finally! He was reduced to a whimpering moaning mass and he knew he would never be complete without this. And then Lucius pushed. The stretch and glide, the pulse and heat- Jean screamed in pleasure and want sobbing as his hands reached out helplessly only to be gathered up and pinned above his head. Lucius pulled back and drove forward letting loose a growl of determination and Jean could only relax into it allowing the all consuming pleasure to drive any thought from his mind. There was only pleasure, a slick glide and friction before rippling pleasure stoked the need and made it grow and coil deep inside of him. He felt his own wings slid out from behind him stretching as far as they could whilst Lucius' wings came down and sheltered them is powerful thrusts never ceasing, never easing up.

"Mate!" Jean mewled. "Please! Please!" He was reduced to begging, to pleading as the need grew and surged and multiplied until he swore he wouldn't be able to take it any more. Lucius let out a growl his teeth coming down on Jean's neck and biting deeply into the tender flesh. Jean felt his entire body tense like a spring-

"Mine." The man growled. "Come, come now." Lucius said releasing his neck. Jean screamed as he felt the pleasure overwhelm him turning the world gray then white before he knew it no more.

#$% #$% #^ #%#%

Severus swayed as he stood over the fallen beast. He turned to the staff who were beaten and staring at him in shock, some of the board members he noted were there also and to his great surprise the Minister of Magic was curled up and shivering staring at him with wide eyes.

"Let it be known." Severus said darkly. "That it was not any man or woman that destroyed this monster." He said flicking his wrist and watching the blood smatter against the wall. "Where wizards and witches with their wands and their pride fell by the wayside and _failed_ to protect the children under their charge, it was Wyvern that came here today despite all that you have put my kind through and _defeated_ this threat." He could feel the venom numbing his fingers and toes, he didn't have long. "Let it be recorded in history that it was Wyvern who sacrificed his life to defend your human children because you were weak and could not." He said falling to one knee as he stared them down, his heart was struggling, flittering against his ribcage desperately. As he spoke he knew that his words were being recorded, he'd charmed them to be in the event of his death in case he had any information that he wouldn't live long enough to impart. "While you torture and burn our children." He continued. "While you drive us into corners and justify your crimes, we stand tall and proud and we defend your kind. While you kill our mates and murder our children under the misguided notion of a greater good, while you _rape_ and pillage the Denari and the Quintus, the Maradin and the Faldi- ask yourself now as you lay fallen and as a Wyvern has had enough mercy to save your children, ask yourselves!" He roared in agony. "Who _now_ is the monster?" He said sneering at them all. "Is it _we_ who time and time have come to your aid? Or is it _you_ who would destroy a peaceful people? Look at your dead now; look them in their cold hard faces! Look at them! Look and know that we too have faced the sorrow of a lost child, we too have stared down at our lost children and known that _you_ who claim to be of a higher knowledge, who claim to be the better race it was _you_ that killed them! You are all each and every one of you, monsters!" He gasped. He could feel his lungs seizing up; he felt the pain and agony as his body struggled to overcome the venom. But he was too weak now. He fell to his side and his body curled into its self jerking and twitching.

_Sev?_

Lily, he could hear her.

_Sev I'm here luv come to me…_

He felt his lungs give in, felt the magic of his final words as they imprinted themselves on the world. Wyvern had their own magic, magic that wizards could never hope to understand.

_Hush now luv, come, it will be over soon._

He stared at the yellowed eyes of the fallen Basilisk and a lone bloodied tear escaped him.

_Shhhh…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright then, this is the last chapter of this fic! I hope you enjoy it along with my other story "The Vetruvian Man" and again thank you so much to those who reviewed and will possibly review after reading this chapter. Happy Friday!**

**Mistress Slytherin **

**WARNINGS**

**VIOLENCE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**Gay man sex though only a little bit so run away if gay people scare you...**

**CURSING **

**YOU WILL CRY- towards the end, it isn't all depressing I promise :-)**

**If I missed any warnings I apologize I think this pretty much covers it though...**

**REVIEW!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

Chapter 4

-Words That Will Not Fade-

Jean stared forward numbly. Draco was curled into his side and Lucius was leaning into him a solid force that was keeping him together. Around them was a crowd that Jean hadn't expected to show. One by one they came out of the wood work dark eyes, clawed hands and expressions of determination. Their screams would not go unheard, never again. Severus Snape's last words had been words that Jean knew would change the world. Their people no matter the race was done hiding away and struggling to protect their families, Severus' last words were a call to arms. Jean would know, the words all of them could be found everywhere you looked. The morning after Severus died there was a great flash of flames in the ministry and right there in the atrium, in Severus' neat script was his accusation. The accusation of a hero they called it. The word monster was written on their doors now. Those who had attacked creatures, those who had played a part with blood stained hands would find the word 'Monster' wherever they would look.

It stirred something in him, in anyone who read them.

The magic of a wyvern.

Those words appeared everywhere, in documents on walls, scorched into streets or painted on the windows of shops. And it wasn't just Severus' magic placing them there either, Jean had once thought himself alone, but he quickly learned that he was not. Everywhere around the world in every land and in every language the words had begun to appear. Jean could hold his head high as he watched Severus' casket lower into the ground.

All around them for miles and miles people were appearing, his people, people of different races that had also suffered, they came forward heads held high wings, claws teeth all showing. The small rustling of feathers or the creak of leather wings could be heard along with the low thrum of mixed magic. The few wizards that had shown Albus Dumbledore in particular could only watch in wonder.

Draco choked as he stepped forward a rose in his hand. Jean wanted nothing more than to embrace his child but something deep inside of him told him not to. Draco, a mere child in the eyes of the world turned to the headmaster, turned to the Minister of Magic and the press and those who claimed to have power and raised his finger accusingly.

"Monster." He said softly the tears blurring his eyes and openly slipping down his cheeks as he made his accusation.

"Monster." Someone else said softly. And then it began one by one the crowd spoke.

Monster.

Monster.

Monster.

Monster.

Draco let the rose fall into the grave and Jean felt his hands clench. His fingers itched, his teeth ached, but he would not move not without his mate's approval. But then Lucius moved and he watched with awe as the glamours were shed and his wings stretched out as an avenging angel.

"My sister, my cousin and this now my brother." Lucius said firmly as he settled his hands soothingly on Draco's shoulders. Jean felt his own glamours ripple and fall away.

"My father." He said softly as a hundred eyes turned to him. "My mother." He said stepping forward. "I was six when I watched your people murder them." He accused. "And now my guardian again." He said leaning heavily against Lucius.

"My son."

"My daughter."

"My wife."

"My mate."

"Three children."

"My brothers."

"Six people, my kin, my family."

"Nine brothers and sisters, burned for the greater good."

"Two daughters raped and driven mad."

"My son who no longer has a voice to speak."

"My brother."

"My twin."

"Monsters"

"Monsters"

"My family tortured and killed before my eyes."

"My kin lost, never heard from again."

"My sister, taken to be experimented on, never seen again."

"Monsters."

Jean felt tears pour down his cheeks as one by one the people spoke, their sorrow, their grief was powerful, so powerful that it seemed even the magic headed their pain. They were baser creatures, creatures of nature, and the world wept for their fate. Jean knew what he had to do; he looked into his mates eyes and saw pride there. He waited, he let them all have their say, let them say the names of those that had been taken from them, let them whisper the word monster until the very magic in the air was caught up in it. Then he stepped forward and a hush fell. He was nothing, just a Denari, just a submissive, but he would not let those whispers go unanswered, not this time. He reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out the philosophers stone. The headmaster who had up until now acted as though he had nothing to do with their losses stiffened his eyes widening and his face paling.

"One philosophers' stone costs the lives of twenty Denari and two Dragons." He said loudly and clearly. The crowd behind him hissed at the very sight of the cursed object. "How many of my kind did you murder to be able to create this stone Albus Dumbledore?" He asked softly. No one dared say a word, even the wizards were staring at the headmaster in horror. "How many of my people died in the labs of Switzerland to create this abomination?" He hissed. "And why? I ask you the question that we have asked all these years, the question that we screamed and wept with- why? We have done _nothing_ to deserve this. It is only your greed that makes us suffer." He shook his head slowly. "I will not stand by in silence any longer." He said quietly before slipping the stone back into his pocket and turning to his mate. Grey eyes were burning with desire and pride, it made his breath catch as he stepped willingly into the strong embrace as it was offered. His part was done for now, Lucius would handle the rest.

"Do not expect us to sit idly by any longer." Lucius said softly. "Even if it is only my family though I would welcome any who would join, we will not stand for this any longer consider this your warning. Severus Snape was the only brother I ever knew, I will not let his last plea be silenced." He said before turning with both Jean and Draco ducked safely into his body and apparating.

#$% #$% #%

_"Monster"_

The word lingered in the wind, the very magic its self seemed to whisper it and Albus Dumbledore despite himself would admit that that word might be driving him mad. He stared in his office and swayed as he stared at the smoking words engraved upon his desk.

LET IT BE KNOWN

Albus sank to the ground and trembled.

_Monster…_

It echoed in his mind and hurt his brain, the word _burned_. He clutched at the sides of his head and let out a strangled sob.

_Monster_.

#$% #%^ #$% #%

Jean sighed as he woke, firm hands slid across his belly, lips teeth and tongue traced dizzying patterns across his chest and down to his navel. He moaned aloud and shivered when a whisper of cool air brushed the sensitive skin. Lucius watched him with lazy satisfaction as he slid up and over him blond hair hanging around him like a curtain as the man smirked down at him simply watching him for a moment. Jean shifted uncomfortably aware of just what that gaze combined with the lingering touches had done to him. Lucius' eyelids drooped and he leaned in kissing him slowly thoroughly their teeth catching and clashing but not painfully so. Jean gave himself to the kiss, sank into the utter bliss that was his mate's adoration for him. It was impossible to believe that at one time he'd thought that this man didn't want him. He groaned loudly when a large hand pushed his thighs aside and brushed his entrance just long enough to stimulate the reaction that would leave him slick and ready. Jean gasped and pleaded incoherently as Lucius' lips traveled down his jaw lingering behind his ear before sharp points of his teeth teased the skin of his neck.

"Please!" Jean begged. He was ready! He wanted his mate!

And then Lucius was there, buried deep inside him in that filling satisfactory way that made him feel utterly complete. Lucius pulled back and Jean clutched at him clinging to the man that owned his heart, body, soul and mind. Lucius let out a low growl and began to slide long and deep into him watching with mercurial eyes as Jean fell apart twisting and pleading with soft mewls and purrs. It was intense, deep, claiming and Jean could only cling to his mate as he was taken higher and higher into bliss. Lucius growled lowly and lifted him from the bed burying deeper still into him and shifting until he was sitting onto his mate's arousal making him freeze his head tilted back in a silent scream.

Lucius watched his mate lose it, Jean was always so beautiful when he came, the lithe supple body arching and twisting and tense, violet eyes slit and wide with absolute bliss, and the way everything about his mate was given, open completely to him for that brief moment. His.

Lucius came.

Jean felt the heat spread through his groin and a shiver slid through him, an aftershock of pleasure he received simply from the feel of being filled with his mate's seed, a sure claim. Lucius cradled him close and laved the mark at his neck nuzzling it gently showing him a side that Jean knew no one else could see. He sighed and nuzzled back weakly his body worn out and relaxed. Lucius kissed him lazily brushing soft intimate sounds across his ears. They were the 'I love you' of their language; sounds that meant so much more than the words could truly produce. It was a promise a promise that Jean would be forever cared for and adored, that Lucius would be there no matter what. And it made Jean's heart ache and swell and throb all at the same time.

"Master!" Lucius snarled at the creature who dared interrupt their most intimate of moments. The elf grabbed at its ears and let out a whimper shrinking into its self. "Leafy is being sorry master but master is telling Leafy to inform master when the dark one arrives! Young master and mister Potter are speakings with him!" The elf babbled. Jean sighed as Lucius let out a curse and slid from the bed.

"Stay in here love I'll take care of this." Lucius said shortly before casting a few spells on himself and dressing himself quickly. Jean bit his bottom lip and watched his mate go sighing in discontentment.

Stupid dark lord.

#$% #$% #$%

Harry stared up at Voldemort with wide green eyes. So much had happened since Hogwarts had been attacked. He supposed it would help if he had been conscious enough to remember any of it but Draco had told him a majority of what had happened even if he was a prat about it at first. Harry had been horrified to wake up in bed with Malfoy of all people but Draco insisted that he do so again later that night and if he refused the blond was liable to charm him asleep or find him and carry him to his bed anyway. It was rather annoying most of the time. He scowled as Draco shifted to stand in front of him protectively. What did he think Harry was defenseless? He'd defeated the dark lord when he was only a year old for Merlin's sake!

"I will not hurt your mate young Malfoy." The dark lord said in amusement. Harry blinked. Mate? "Dumbledore has placed an enchantment on him I only wish to break it." Harry stared at the dark lord in stunned silence. None of this was making any sense! But then Draco nodded and stepped to the side his eyes wary as the dark lord pulled out his wand. Harry flinched when the man made to wave it and Draco let out a low growl causing the dark lord to snort. "You're like a badly trained puppy Draco; I suggest you take lessons from your father on how to growl at me properly." He said before turning his red-eyed gaze back to Harry who was frozen stiff in shock and fear. Harry swallowed as the dark lord began to speak. He couldn't understand a word of it, he didn't know if it was Latin or what, but then a cold feeling like water washing over him started at his head and began to pour down him. Several things happened at once, for one he could smell a garden a great and beautiful garden and then there was a feel of shy awareness, something tugging at him pulling him though he didn't know where until Draco grasped his hand. His teeth ached horribly as he gasped and leaned into Draco and then sure enough wings spread out from his back.

"My lord-" Harry shivered, he felt…father? Yes that was the word, he'd never felt something so nice and secure before. The knowledge that both he and his mate-

Mate

Draco

-were safe. His eyes snapped open and he mewled as they almost immediately crossed. His head jerked back and his glasses tumbled away leaving him blinking with wide eyes at Draco's face. He could see…he could _see_. Draco let out a small calming sound and wound his arms around him comforting him in his sudden clarity and confusion.

"The boy has a piece of me inside him." The dark lord said after a long moment. Draco growled lowly. "It was never my intention to place that piece of myself into him, if anything you can blame the headmaster he wanted to use an ancient ritual to exercise me, he didn't think that Potter could possibly be Dinari, however he is Denari and he was forced into maturation when the ritual began. Dinari are healers, they aren't meant to destroy, it is my guess that this was what caused the split rather than the destruction. A shard of my soul now resides in this young man." He said thoughtfully. "He will be kept safe in your hands though won't he Lucius?" The dark lord said coming to some sort of conclusion. "I've entrusted my precious items into your hands before and you've done well, keep him safe Lucius even if it costs you your life, you as well Draco." He said with a nod. Draco growled softly and tugged Harry closer.

"If course my Lord he is kin now." Lucius said with a nod. The dark lord nodded slowly his gaze again thoughtful.

"I have a proposal for you Lucius." He said lifting his gaze dismissively from Harry and Draco. Lucius frowned and nodded slowly.

"Draco, take your mate to your room and explain everything he needs to know to him." Lucius said without moving his gaze. Draco prodded Harry and quickly the two made their way from the room. "My mate said that you might come to find me soon." Lucius said holding out an arm. "To my study I should think." He said inclining his head briefly.

#$% #$% #$% #%

Jean stared at the blue orb hovering over him in awe. He was lying just where Lucius had left him an arm crooked behind his head. He'd had a feeling, for a few days now he'd had this feeling but he hadn't had the courage to cast the spell. His curiosity had gotten the best of him though, normally he would get up and turn to his studies but with the dark lord in the manor he knew he wouldn't be able to focus. He knew Lucius would take care of them, his mate was everything to him now and even more so as he stared up at the orb with misty eyes. He flicked his wand again and the orb faded before slowly he stood and made his way to the bathroom a secret smile on his lips. He couldn't help the feeling of joy nor could he stop the few giggles that escaped him as he took care in bathing himself and then in dressing. Lucius would be so proud so happy. Jean reached for the bottle on his dresser and his hand stilled, Snape had brewed cologne that would mask his scent, it didn't work when he was in heat but it kept him from being scented out the rest of the time. He had grown used to wearing it on a daily basis, it was habit now, but…he smiled and his hand fell away.

"Master Laurent! Master is calling for you! He is saying bring the stone!" Jean nearly jumped when the elf arrived and all thoughts of cologne or blue glowing lights left his mind. The stone? He took a deep breath and stood moving to the small music box that he'd created to house the stone. He opened the box and pulled the stone out gazing at it in wonder for a long moment before dropping it into his pocket. Whatever Lucius decided to do with it Jean would be glad to see the thing gone. He strode briskly down the halls struggling to calm his nerves. He was about to meet the dark lord- the last time he remembered seeing the man was when he'd been little more than a parasite clinging to one of the professors. He shivered slightly in remembrance of the screaming hissing thing that flew at Harry. He bit his lip and forced his emotions to calm as he halted before the study doors before carefully pushing them open. The dark lord was sitting across from Lucius an enormous desk separating them which was stacked high with parchment. Jean stared at the pile in wonder; it had only been three hours or so since Lucius had left him- or had Lucius already known what he was going to demand? He stepped into the room fully and immediately made his way to Lucius. As he grew closer Lucius stiffened and his eyes shifted a low growl leaving him and his nostrils flaring. Jean blushed as his wrist was snatched and he was dragged forward cradled to Lucius' chest as his mate inhaled deeply a look of disbelief and joy.

"Lucius?" The dark lord said softly. Lucius growled and pulled Jean even closer his wings spreading out with a rip of fabric encasing his mate at his side.

"I'm afraid my lord that I will not be able to help you this afternoon after all." Lucius said tightly his voice more of a growl than its usual silky drawl though his eyes were on Jean wide and stunned. A slow smile, a real smile spread across Lucius' lips. "My mate…" He rasped. Jean sighed as his body reacted to his mate's joy making him drowsy as magic poured into him. "My mate is pregnant." Lucius breathed in awe. Jean let out a small noise of contentment as he was nuzzled and coddled small noises coming from Lucius that meant more to Jean than anything. The dark lord chuckled.

"Wonderful, congratulations old friend." He said a satisfied smile on his lips. Jean peeked out at the dark lord curiously. This man wasn't at all the way he'd thought the dark lord would be, this man was at peace with himself.

"The stone my love." Lucius whispered gruffly. Jean reached into his pocket and handed it into his mate's larger stronger hand giggling slightly when the man pressed a kiss to his forehead. "With this the deal is cast." Lucius said carelessly tossing the stone towards the dark lord who caught it deftly. The dark lord inclined his head and stood.

"I will see you soon then Lucius." He said turning his gaze to the stone. "Soon." He repeated before turning and striding out of the room. Lucius was no longer listening to him though he was fully focused on Jean his eyes softer and prouder than Jean had ever seen before. It was the most satisfying feeling in the world.

"My mate, my child…" He whispered cradling Jean closer still and leaning them until Jean was lying on his back Lucius hovering over him surrounding him with safety and warmth. Jean let out a small satisfied sound and Lucius smiled before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his still flat belly. "The dark lord just signed a treatise, in exchange for the philosopher's stone our people will be protected, I've been made ambassador to delegate between our kind and the wizards. We are safe if he wins this war." He said nuzzling Jean's belly and letting out a low contented purr. "Your children will grow up without fear, they will be protected and comforted surrounded by their kin as they should be." He swore. Jean felt tears come to his eyes before he could stop them, everything he'd ever wanted, the peace the security, he was full to the brim with true joy.

"Safe?" He whispered. Lucius' breath caught in his throat and he reached up brushing away the tears.

"Yes my love. You are and always will be safe." He swore sliding up and kissing him slowly, gently.

Peace.

Jean sighed into the kiss.

Everything he'd ever wanted.

In the end:

On March 25 in the year 1996 the dark lord Voldemort officially took his place as King of the wizarding world reinstating the monarchy. The following years would be known as a time of peace and prosperity for the wizarding world. Despite the fears the tyrant known as Albus Dumbledore warned them of the dark lord was a good king. Whatever madness had possessed him in his later years was not present in the young beautiful man that came to power. Gradually as his rein progressed the wizarding world in Britain would become a safe haven for creatures all around the world. Within his first fifty years of his reign The Great King Voldemort and his second in command Lucius Malfoy would work with other nations to cease experimentation and destruction of magical species. Those who continued to torment magical creatures would find themselves with a curse known throughout the world, magic its self rebelled and the torment of the Denari left a mark.

"Monster."

Anyone found surrounded by the mark would be captured and imprisoned, most went mad from the words of the legendary Severus Snape which would whisper in the wind drawn by the power that no one but the Wyvern could explain.

Lucius Malfoy, known to the world as a man of honor and valor would stand beside his lord until his dream of a peaceful world in which his children and grandchildren and great grandchildren could live in peace, unharmed and respected by all. Lucius Malfoy lived to be two hundred and eighty years old; he and his mate Jean Laurent who would later take on the Malfoy name had a total of fifteen children between them. Jean would grow up to be one of the most brilliant men of his era. Throughout all fifteen pregnancies he would work along side Ministry officials and King Voldemort to rebuild the corrupt ministry into an organized system that under the watchful eye of the King would flourish. Jean Malfoy would in his lifetime write a total of sixty four books which would change the way the world viewed magic, his last and final book, found after his death was an autobiography. His accomplishments were great and many however in the last and final page of his book, his last words to be said were as follows:

"The greatest lesson I have learned, the most awe inspiring and complex theory, and my greatest accomplishment in life is this; I Jean Malfoy have learned to love and to be loved in return. I am at peace."

These words would be found by one Draco Malfoy who had worked beside his father and his 'papa' until the very end. Beside him Harry Potter would rise to power changed form the boy with messy hair and too large glasses. Together they would work with the dark lord to ensure that magic, be it dark, light, or gray would be legal to practice and study. A no tolerance for no tolerance policy was passed and magic was once again used freely and without restriction. Due to this change advancements were made that would save hundreds of thousands of lives.

The Malfoy family would grow and flourish for the next two thousand years. Through wars and natural disasters the King Voldemort would lead his people to survival until through no design of his own, natural selection; survival of the fittest would wipe out muggle race. The day the dark lord was told this fact by one Artemisia Malfoy he was said to have smiled a slow and triumphant smile. That very same night the Dark King Voldemort would slip into the shadows and never return marking the end of an era and causing him to be known forever as the Conqueror of Death.

-_fin_-


End file.
